True Darkness
by SHUT UP FOUR
Summary: None of this was supposed to happen. Maia was supposed to live happily with her mother and siblings. But they wouldn't have it. Now she couldn't remember a thing and has been training in Konoha for years. Just what can come out of that? KIBAxOC NEW SUMMAY
1. Chapter 1

Smoke billowed toward the sky, prevailing as the fire burned on. Screams tore through the air, people begging and pleading for a release, a freedom they never thought they would get. No one was coming for them. Sweat poured down the back of her neck as she rushed to the scene. This was her family, her village, her home. Everything she had ever been through had happened in this once beautiful place. Fear rushed through her body as she neared the place she had once loved so dear. She couldn't let her family die. Not like this, not ever like this.

"Maia!' she heard her mother shriek from somewhere in their home. Tears streamed down her face as she punched at the wall of the building, her fists full of the chakra she always kept on reserve. Her mother was calling for her. Her mother needed her. The screams were dying slowly but surely, only a few could be heard anymore.

"Mother! I'm almost there!" she exclaimed, continuing to pummel in the wall of her old home. The screams of her younger siblings died along with their souls. Maia was too late for them, but she would save her mother. Her mother was all she had now. Maia's father had left them ages ago. The tears continued to fall as Maia punched at the wall, all of her energy going into saving her mother.

"M…Maia," her mother's voice trailed off as the smoke from the fire took her life. Maia wailed and with one last punch, gave all she had and broke the wall before her. Leaping into the room, Maia bore witness to the mass death of her family, the guests they must've had that night and the last breath her mother gave before leaving the world forever. She ran over to her and pulled her lifeless body into her arms.

"Mother… please, don't go," Maia cried, holding her mother's body to hers. The tears wracked her body as she held her now dead mother. This couldn't be happening to her. Why hadn't she been there? Why had she left to visit the Hidden Leaf? She should've stayed. The word got out to her even, that her village was going to be attacked. They had been after her, why hadn't she been there? She could've saved them. She could've saved all of them. "Please mother, I love you," she whispered into an ear that would never hear again. Taking a deep breath through her biting tears, Maia laid her mother's body down and stood up. She walked over to her little brother, who would've been so handsome growing up. Kneeling in front of his small body, Maia sobbed. She kissed his forehead and moved on to her younger sister. She was so adorable. Always finding the silliest things outside. Why? They had both been so young.

"Maia," a voice called out. Looking away from her sister, Maia stood up. She didn't look in the direction of the voice, instead ran out of the building through the hole she'd created. She needed to get out. "Maia!" Shaking her head, Maia continued to run. She needed her escape. And she needed it now. The tears came again, stronger this time, blurring her vision. Maia needed to get far away from this place. She didn't want to hear the everlasting screams of her mother as she died slowly from the smoke. The cries from her siblings as they too died alongside their mother, she couldn't bear it.

"Master," that was her voice. Maia stopped running abruptly. She didn't hear anyone following her. Instead, she let the voice inside her head speak. "I can help you. Protect you from the pain," something Maia wanted more than anything. "Just let me take control," Maia shook her head at this. She couldn't let Rubi have control. Maia would never gain control again if that happened. "It would only be for a moment and you won't remember a thing," the temptation surged through her. Maia wanted nothing more than to forget this night. Forget that it was her fault her family had perished in their own home. If she had just stayed…

"Do it Rubi," moments later, a scream tore through Maia's throat. Rubi was taking control. This was her job, to protect and defend her master. Mist shrouded her body as the beautiful disaster took over. Maia, as if in an out of body experience, saw the memories in her mind playing backward. It was as if they were being erased from her mind. Fatigue plagued her now, the sorrow and pain being wiped from her mind, the memories lost to time. Only Rubi knew where they would go. And just like that, Maia didn't remember a thing about her life. She didn't know her name, how old she was, where she came from. None of it was in her head anymore. The mist dispersed and Maia fell to the ground, allowing herself to be swallowed by the darkness that was sleep.

"Be well master, I will return when you need me most," Rubi whispered as Maia's last drop of consciousness left her.

A crack of thunder sounded throughout the region, waking Maia from her sleep. She opened her eyes, blinking through the steady rain fall. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out the outline of trees and bushes around her. Where was she? Why was she outside in the rain, she could catch a cold. In the distance she heard people yelling for someone named Maia and wondered if they were okay. Groaning, she sat up and put her hand to her forehead, cold metal met her skin and she gasped at the feeling. Feeling to the back of her head, she realized that she must have been wearing a headband. But why? Untying it, Maia took it off and brought it to her eyes to inspect it.

"Lady Yomanai!" the yells came closer and Maia got scared. It seemed as if they were talking to her. Lady Yomanai? Who was that? It seemed to her that she was important. "Over here! I found her!" Someone came running at her, thus causing Maia to flinch. "Lady Yomanai, are you okay?" blinking up at him, Maia felt confusion rush through her. She was the girl they were searching for? The man before her was dressed in black, a mask covering most of his face up to his nose. There was but one stripe of color on what seemed to be a uniform. A diagonal line of electric blue went across his chest. The color was different for the other people that came rushing. The man before her took her hand and helped her up, hugging her to his chest. She was the last of them all.

"Who, are you?" she asked them. He pushed her lightly away from him, his hands still on her shoulders.

"You mean, you don't know who we are?" he asked her. Maia lightly shook her head and looked at the other two people that had come looking for her. One of them began crying, falling into the arms of the other. The man holding her shoulders shook his head and hugged her tight again. "Do not fear my Lady, we are here to protect you," he whispered to her. Hoping to sooth her fear and confusion. He could sense her emotions and knew how terrified she was. "I am Masami. I am your guardian," and with that, he took her hand, left the embrace and lead her to the others. The one that had been crying immediately hugged her, flattening her soaked hair to her scalp.

"Do not fear my Lady, I will not let anyone harm you," the woman whispered. "My name is Katsumi." Pulling out of the hug, Katsumi kissed Maia on the cheek and let the last guardian take her hand.

"I am Tomomi, my Lady Yomanai," he kissed her hand and bowed to her. "The three of us are all that's left of your Guardian Court, and we will take any means to keep you safe." Maia looked at the three Guardians before her and felt a slight sense of relief. She was going to be protected, that was nice to know. But why on earth had she been out here? Why had she woken up to pouring rain on her face and body? And why was there a faint scent of smoke lingering in the air around her?

"Thank you," Maia began. So many questions were spinning through her mind. "But if you don't mind, who am I?" she asked them. Masami, Katsumi, and Tomomi looked at each other, a silent message passing between them. It was obvious they knew something that Maia didn't. Masami turned back to Maia and sighed.

"It seems that you don't remember anything," Katsumi smacked him on the arm, giving him a glare.

"What he means to say darling, is that, you've been through a lot tonight. And some part of you just didn't want you to remember." She explained. Maia nodded and looked about her surroundings. Everything was so surreal. There was silence aside from the rainfall and murmurs going between her Guardians.

"Your name is Maia Yomanai, and you are the sole survivor of the Yomanai clan." Yomomi stated bluntly. Maia didn't know what that meant for her, but she figured it wasn't good. Honestly, it meant that she needed three Guardians. "We've been left in charge of your safety and well-being if the situation ever called for it. And lady Yomanai, if there were ever a time, it is now." He told her. Maia looked down at the ground underneath her. She couldn't believe this.

"Lady Yomanai, it is of great necessity that we get you to safety." Masami told her. Maia nodded and took his outstretched hand. In a matter of moments, Maia was hoisted onto his back and the four of them were running away from the village that Maia used to call home. Of course, she wasn't aware that it used to be her home. All she knew was the her name was Maia Yomanai and that she, a thirteen year old girl, was the sole survivor of the Yomanai clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that was chapter one 3 I hope you guys liked it! Umm, read and review? It's been a super long time since I've written a fanfic, so please give me you thoughts! Seriously guys, I've got up to chapter six written, but I find myself not wanting to write without reviews. I need to know what you guys think! So please, please review! Thank you!<br>**

**X0X0, Alaska  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm going to warn you guys now. This is going to get confusing. But hang in there and I promise you won't be confused during chapter three. It all gets explained and what not. Um, thanks so much for reading my last chapter! I'm really excited for how this is going to play out. And another warning, it gets kind of fast paced in the next couple of chapters. But again, don't worry, it won't be like that throughout the whole story! As a side note, I do not own Naruto! I wish I did, but alas, I do not. Anyway! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Birds were chirping, the breeze was wonderful, and the sun was shining. It was like any other ordinary day. People were going about their usual schedules, buying groceries, getting lunch at their favorite ramen bar. Everything was how fate designed it to be. Even Maia, sitting under a tree reading a book. Reading might have been only one of the things she enjoyed, but she was happy here. Her life before that day in the forest was unknown to her. And right now, in this moment, with this book, that didn't matter to her.<p>

"Maia! Lunch time!" her mother shouted from inside. Smiling, Maia marked her page in the book and ran into the house. Her home smelled of the most amazing food. But what else was she to expect from her mother? "How is that book of yours dear?" her mother asked her. Maia smiled brightly.

"Oh it's wonderful! All about adventure and romance," she sighed happily and took a chopstick load of rice. "I wish my life could be like that sometimes," her voice trailed off as she began eating. Her mother chuckled at her actions.

"Darling, breathe," Maia swallowed and then laughed right along with her mother. It was just the two of them here in this home. They lived on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf village. Maia had always wanted to become a ninja, but her mother wouldn't have it. She wanted to keep her safe. And the life of a ninja was definitely not a safe one.

"Wouldn't it be so wonderful to go out and explore the world? To meet new and interesting people? To save lives?" Maia asked, day dreaming. "Haaa, how wonderful and adventurous it would be!" she exclaimed. Chuckling, her mother tossed a pea pod at her.

"Eat your lunch and then you may go on all the adventures you desire," she told her. Maia smirked at her mother and continued to eat.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, chasing the ninja down. He had yet again preformed the sexy jutsu. "You immature pervert!" Upon reaching him, she grabbed him by the collar and hooked in the jaw, sending him flying. Everyone that was around gasped, wondering what the boy had done this time. It was bad enough that she had punched him square in the jaw, again. But she had decided to pack her fists full of chakra on that one.

As if that weren't bad enough, he landed straight on top of a young girl walking down the street.

"Ah! Baka! What do you think you're doing?" Maia exclaimed, shoving the young ninja off of her. Standing up, Maia proceeded to dust herself off. Once she was cleaned up, she took notice to the twitching coming from the boy that had landed on top of her. Concern lit her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" Maia wondered. A groan came from the twitching boy and Maia decided to help him up. "Here, let me help you." She took his hand and hoisted him up. Being that he had just been sent flying through the air from a rather hard punch, he didn't have a lot of balance. The second he stood up, he fell into Maia's arms. Opening his eyes, the blond boy looked up at her. Electric blue met icy blue as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Umm, hi. I'm Maia, are you alright?" she asked again, having introduced herself.

He nodded and continued to look at her. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced. Maia smiled at him. That name seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Oh well, she'd dwell on it later.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, I've gotta go," she hoisted him up on his feet and helped him steady himself. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, still concerned for the boy that had just fallen out of the sky.

"Yea, I'm gonna be fine," he told her in a quiet voice. Maia nodded at him, waved, and then continued on her way down the path. Naruto watched after her as she walked away. Who was that girl?

Metal clanged against metal as the battle raged on. In all seriousness, this was the day that would change her life forever. Sweat droplets met her brow line like they would in the movies. Grunts and sharp intakes of breath could be heard as the two of them fought. They both needed the experience.

"You're getting better at this," a smug voice said, gritted through his teeth. His opponent smirked and jumped into the air, making a perfect backflip over his head. He predicted this however, and threw a kunai her way. She dodged it gracefully and landed on her feet.

"And you're getting smarter," she ran at him with a speed that almost countered Sasuke Uchiha. He grinned and moved to the left, throwing his foot out. She tripped, but turned her mistake into another flip, landing her feet on a near-by wall. Pushing off that wall, she flew toward her opponent and landed a punch on his shoulder, throwing him backward. Landing above him, she placed one foot on his chest and grinned.

"Looks like I win, Kiba-kun," she taunted. He chuckled and slid out from under her foot. Standing up, he took out a cloth and wiped the sweat from his face.

"Don't be surprised if you lose tomorrow, Maia," he told her, peeling his shirt off. "Well, that definitely needs a good washing." The two teens laughed in unison at this and went and sat under a tree together.

"Man, I can't believe how much of a rush that was," Maia said, exasperated. If only her mother would let her be a ninja. She could be great. Maybe be in line to be the Hokage. Kiba nodded.

"Yea, it's fun, but it's a lot of work. You've got to stay in shape. Well, unless you're Chouji. Then it's better if you're on the bigger side, you know, with his Kekkei Genkai and all." Kiba explained. Maia nodded and lay back in the grass. She just barely make out the bright blue of the sky through the leaves of the spring tree. It was such a wonderful day.

"I just wish my mother would let me live my dream," her voice trailed off as she turned to look at Kiba. He was staring at her intently. _What is it about this girl? She just radiates power. From the moment my team found her all those years ago,_ Kiba thought.

"If she did that, man, the rest of the ninja world would shake in their boots. You're really strong Maia," he commented. Maia smiled and turned her head back to the beautiful sky above her, closing her eyes. A sigh escaped her as she pictured herself saving numerous people from the bad guys that she just knew were out there. She would be that girl, the one everyone talked about. The girl that would save millions.

"I want to be that girl. You know, the one that saves the day all the time. I want to be the best of the best, is that so bad?" Maia asked her sparring partner. Kiba shook his head and called Akamaru over to the tree.

"That's not bad at all, in fact, me and Akamaru here think you could do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading! Please review! I like to know what my readers think andor thought when reading this! Chapter three will be posted on the 5th of May! Talk to you then!**

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And this is where the confusion blows away into the wind! Haha, anyway, I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I was rather happy with it. Umm, it might seem like I'm playing things up a bit in these next two chapters, but I promise you I'm not. I just need to get across the confusion that Maia has. Believe it or not, she's a rather confused girl. Anyway! Have fun and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>The wind blew her hair to the side as they stood before the gates of Konoha. Maia looked up in awe at the structure before them. The doors that were standing open were massive, structures that defied everything she'd ever thought. Then again, she could hardly remember half the things she'd ever thought. So that didn't equate to much. Taking a deep breath, Maia wondered what her new life her would be like. <em>

"_Maia, you must trust that what we're doing is for your own safety," Masami told her. She smiled despite herself and then felt a nudge._

"_Don't worry Lady Yomanai. They'll take good care of you here," just as this was said, a rather homely woman approached the gates, walking up to the small traveling group. "This is Ms. Akiyama. She will be your adoptive mother from here on out," Maia gave a nervous look at Katsumi. She seemed reluctant to leave the people that had found and taken care of her since that day in the forest. They'd been traveling for days, Maia had lost track of the time to be honest. And in that time she'd grown close to these people. She didn't want to leave them._

"_It will be okay my Lady," Tomomi reassured. He, along with the other guardians, just wanted her to be happy. Maia looked at Tomomi, he was staring blankly like he usually did, but she pretended he had a look of sorrow on his face. She needed to feel like he honestly cared. Next, she looked to Masami. He looked like he was going to cry, but couldn't for the sake of his pride. Smiling sadly, Maia turned away from him, looking again to Katsumi. She truly was crying. Throwing herself into Maia's arms, Katsumi cried into her shoulder, holding her tightly. _

"_I'm going to miss you so Lady Yomanai!" she exclaimed, still sobbing. Maia smiled again, through the few tears she was allowing to fall. Tomomi's voice broke the cry fest long enough to get out one message. _

"_You must not tell anyone who you truly are Maia. It is of grave importance," Katsumi pulled out of the tight embrace, sucking in all that had fallen from her nose. Maia gave one last, longing look at her Guardians as they ran the opposite direction and couldn't shake the feeling that she was completely an utterly alone. An arm made its way around her shoulders and Maia turned away from the last thing she had that was hers._

"_Come dear, let's get you home," Ms. Akiyama told her gently. What was home?_

Lying in her bed, Maia could recall that night perfectly. It was the last thing she could vividly remember before she entered this village. Of course, she could remember the night the Guardians found her, but that wasn't nearly as important to her. Rolling onto her side, Maia dug her face into her pillow. She needed to know who she was. All she knew was that she was truly, Lady Yomanai. She didn't know what village she came from, she didn't know of her family. She knew absolutely nothing. Of course one could argue that she knew who her family was. Her family was Ms. Akiyama, sleeping in the room down the hall. But she wasn't really her mother. She did feel like it however. After having lived with her for three years. Pulling the blanket up over her head, Maia buried herself in fabric. When were the Guardians going to return for her? They couldn't have just brought her here and then up and left. There had to be something going on. Something they weren't telling her. Sighing, Maia rolled back onto her back. She hated not knowing any of this. Soon enough, she shook her head and rid herself of those memories. Tomorrow was the day that would change her life forever. Seeing as she was too old to just enroll in the academy, Maia had spoken to the Hokage. She would let Maia become a ninja if she could defeat one of the current Chuunins. And with the help that Kiba had given her, she felt as if she could do so easily. The only problem was, she didn't know who she would be fighting. Closing her eyes, Maia pleaded for sleep to come to her. She needed to be rested for tomorrow. And she needed to get out of the house before her mother woke up. This was all supposed to be secret. Maia wanted more than anything to be a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village. And she knew she could do it too. She just needed to win this battle tomorrow.

Having gotten the sleep she needed, Maia was able to wake up early enough to beat her mother out of the house. The village had yet to open its eyes as she ran through the streets of Konoha, munching on a bun she'd stolen from the kitchen table. It might not have been the breakfast she'd been hoping for on this day, but it would do. _Oh I hope I'm not late!_ Maia thought as she ran to the sparring arena. She needed to get there on time or they wouldn't take her seriously and she would never be a ninja. In all her haste, she bumped into someone in the street. Glancing over her shoulder, she continued to run.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled back at the person. Sadly she couldn't afford to be late or she would have stopped and given them a proper apology.

_Was that Maia?_ Kiba asked himself. He was just taking Akamaru out for his daily walk when some girl ran into him, almost trampling over Akamaru in her haste. It had to have been Maia. No one else would have a need for running through the village like a crazy person this early in the morning.

Maia felt winded as she burst into the sparing arena. The Hokage was there waiting for her along with a few other ninja, including her assistant Shizuna. Taking a big huff, Maia walked casually over to the Hokage and bowed, staring at the ground.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late Hokage-sama!" she apologized. Maia heard a chuckle come from the woman before her and felt even more nervous if that was possible.

"No need to be sorry girl, you're right on time. Your partner hasn't even arrived yet," the Hokage told her. "And please, call me Tsunade. All this Hokage business if too formal," she added. Maia stood, her face flush, and nodded politely to the woman before her. She was the current strongest ninja in Konoha. Or at least, that's what was thought. She was the Hokage after all. A great role model for the budding Maia Akiyama.

"Pardon my asking, but who,' her question was cut off by a yellow haired, orange jumpsuit clad boy tumbling into the room. Maia turned to the interruption and sighed. What a knuckle head.

"Sakura," the boy whined. "I have a match today and you're already beating me up!" complaining, the boy stood up and looked to Maia. His face instantly went a flame at the person he'd be fighting today.

"Ah, Naruto, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Tsunade said, her voice barely hiding the annoyance she felt. Maia looked at Naruto, wishing it to not be true. This boy, the one she had to fight, was the same boy that had fallen on top of her the other day. "This is Maia Akiyama. She wishes to become a ninja for our village. And since she is too old to enroll at school, I've had her training with Kiba Inuzuka while you were away. Now, I'll give each of you a few moments to prepare yourself. Once you're both ready, you may begin," Tsunade explained. Maia sighed and walked to the opposite side of the arena that Naruto was on. She needed to meditate.

"Eh, what is she doing?" Naruto asked Tsunade. The female Hokage smirked and nodded toward the girl. She was a smart one.

"She's channeling her chakra by meditation. From the looks of it, she's got a secret weapon that she wants to use," Tsunade explained.

_I must summon all my chakra to summon Akiha. _Maia thought to herself as she focused on the chakra within her. The immense peace that was flowing through her gave way to the smooth movements of her power. Power Maia had yet to tap into yet. A calm feeling washed over her and unbeknownst to her, something was welling up within her. In a flash, she opened her eyes and stood. Naruto watched her movements carefully.

"I am ready," she said slowly, her eyes a different color from before. All those years training with Kiba should have paid off. Sparring was something she could do easily. But fighting, to win, was something she needed to do alone. Kiba had taught her many things. He'd told her that in order to win, Maia had to focus. And focus she did.

"Ah, then let the fighting begin. If you win this match Maia, you will become a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village," the Hokage said. Naruto scoffed. In his mind, this would be easy. He'd just come back from three years of training with the Pervy Sage. He would win, no doubt. Naruto walked away from Tsunade, going into the arena now. He could feel the power bubbling from the girl opposite him. She radiated power. But it seemed uncontrolled. It reminded him of how he used to be. This would be dangerous, he could tell already.

"Let's do this, Maia," Naruto said. He prepared himself, getting into position to fight. That was when she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, hope that kept you entertained. Sorry for the cliff hanger, haha. I just had to. I used to all the time. Anyway! Chapter four will be up in two days, on the 7th! Until then!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is where it gets sort of mary-sue-ish. So Maia is strong, but trust me, it's not really Maia that has that strength. I promise, everything will be explained in due time! Until then, have fun reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood, stunned at the speed this girl could move. It wasn't to say that he couldn't follow her movements. She was just unbelievably fast. Almost as fast as Sasuke some would say. Feeling the wind rush past him, Naruto spun to the side just in time to dodge her fist. If he hadn't moved in time, she would have connected with the back of his head. Turning to face her, he grabbed her fist in the air and pulled. Throwing her in the opposite direction. He watched her body twist into a backflip, landing on the ground, her feet slid across the hard dirt. Grinning, Naruto felt excitement rush through him. For him, this was just practice. For Maia, this was everything. He couldn't wait to see the full extent of her strength.<p>

Breathing hard, Maia took a moment to brace herself. Her feet had stopped sliding now and she found herself with one hand on the ground, knelt over to balance herself. Closing her eyes, Maia allowed her mind to wander. Letting her thoughts to become one with the sounds and smells and feel of the nature around her. She needed to connect with all that was natural for this to work. Bringing her free hand to her mouth, Maia bit her thumb and smirked. This would be fun. She placed her now bleeding thumb on the ground and then threw her body into the air, spinning on her thumb. The wind picked up around her and Maia felt the power surge through her.

"Summoning Jutsu!" she exclaimed, allowing her chakra to flow through her. Her body fell from the air and she dragged her thumb across the ground beneath her. "Akiha!" Maia yelled. And in a cloud of leaves, her sword came to her. Maia smiled, grabbed the weapon she'd summoned and jumped to her feet. Holding the sword erect, Maia looked to her opponent. "Are you ready, Naruto?" she asked him. She had to do this. Maia had to become a shinobi. She just had to. Something deep in her heart wanted her to. And she herself wanted to. This wasn't some whim to be fulfilled and then tossed to the side. This was a way of life for Maia Akiyama. The boy before her chuckled.

"I've been ready Maia," he replied smugly. This was really going to be fun for the young shinobi. Maia seemed like a strong girl. She even had her families summoning scroll at this point. It was a good practice fighting with her. Or at least, it would be. Disappearing again, Maia smirked. He wouldn't be able to see her this time. Not with Akiha. Or at least, he would only see leaves.

_Damn it! She's gone again!_ Naruto thought as he tried to focus on her chakra. All he could make out however was the outline of leaves. _Aha!_ That had to be it! Akiha was a sword of autumn leaves, so all he had to do was follow the leaves. Time to really get this started.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, creating the ram, snake, and tiger seals in perfect succession. Maia smiled, so he knew that jutsu? Kiba had told her about that one. How it was supposed to be forbidden or something. Unsheathing her sword Akiha, Maia felt its power surge around her. It was super strong or anything, but it could hold its own.

"Akiha!" Maia shouted. She hoped this would work. Maia had only practiced this a few times. And it was only level one for this blade. "Division One! Dancing Blade Whirlwind!" running at Naruto, Maia watched silently as leaves appeared around her, spinning in mid-air. They weren't just any leaves though. These leaves were mini blades in the shape and color of autumn leaves. "Go!" Maia sent the blades hurling toward Naruto's shadow clones. They had to be taken care of.

Kiba smiled as he watched the fight from a nearby roof. She was strong that was for sure. But fighting Naruto? That was just cruel. He was probably one of the stronger Gennin in the village, having yet to become a Chuunin. Akamaru whimpered, worried about Maia.

"It's alright boy, she'll do just fine. I have a feeling she'll become a shinobi today," Kiba said in reassurance. Akamaru lay down next to his best friend and placed his head in his paws. Kiba patted the top of his familiar's head and then scratched behind his ear. Maia would be fine, he knew she would be. But it was all up in the air at this point. He'd only ever seen her use that technique a few times before. She could control it well enough; it was more of a matter of it using up a lot of her chakra. She quite obviously wanted this fight to end sooner rather than later.

With his clones out of the way, Maia was free to land a direct hit on Naruto. Grinning, she jumped into the air, calling her leaf blades back to her. They swirled around her blade. "Prepare yourself!" Maia shouted, throwing her leg out, her sword to the side, to land a swift kick to his back. Naruto dodged this gracefully however, and pulled a kunai out to block the sword that was now in his face. He saw a smirk come to Maia's lips and his face paled. "Got'cha," she said. Her leaf blades flew at him, surrounding him from all sides. The only way to escape being cut by them was to go underground. While he was distracted, Maia decided it would be safe to do a simple substitution jutsu. Better safe than sorry. Silently and almost effortlessly, Maia did a few hand seals and substituted herself with some of the leaves from the nearby trees. Now she had a bird's eye view of everything and she could meditate to get some of her chakra back.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in frenzy. He felt a blade touch his skin and soon after felt the sting of it cutting through. _Damn!_ He thought to himself. Since he couldn't go underground, Naruto had to use some of his chakra to repel the blades surrounding him. Putting his hands together, Naruto summoned a portion of his chakra, creating something like a barrier; the blades flew to the ground.

Maia's eyes snapped open. Her leaf blades had lost their power. Grabbing her sword one more time, Maia stood on the branch she'd moved to. Holding Akiha in front of her, she used her right hand to create a cross in front of Akiha. "Rain down from the sky, Akiha," Maia called out. Allowing herself to disappear, Maia felt herself moving with the wind and with Akiha. "Bring the despair," Moments later, Maia was on the ground in front of Naruto. "Division Two!" Maia's eyes flashed a dangerous blue, and she thrust her sword back behind her. "Deathly Illusion Technique One!" As she yelled this, large senbon needles fell from the sky, heading straight for you Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizuna began. "This girl is strong. She seems to have mastered her family's summon." The Hokage nodded and continued to watch Maia Akiyama fight. She was strong, that was for sure. But how strong with the question. Going into this whole thing, Tsunade had a feeling about the girl. She was different, and not from here. Her mother was not her mother, or that's what she thought.

"I feel that we have yet to see her true power," Tsunade stated. This girl, Maia, was definitely different.

_Shit!_ Naruto jumped out of the way of the senbon needles. He did his best to dodge them, but more just continued to fall from the sky toward him. Evading them, Naruto felt one prick his skin and that was when the scene changed. It was an out of body experience now. He was watching himself be nailed by needle after needle. Blood slowly trickled from each wound as Maia stood before him.

"Do you give up?" she asked him, her voice low. Naruto looked at her, watching the scene unfold. His eyes had developed a glaze. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes from what was happening in front of him. "Do you give up, Naruto Uzumaki?" she repeated. It took all his strength to shake his head. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find the words. "Well?" Maia asked him again. He shook his head this time.

"No, Maia," he managed to mutter. This time he was able to stand. The weight of the illusion was weighing heavily on him.

Maia was shocked at this. Her illusion was disappearing before her very eyes. Naruto was winning. This wasn't possible. It had worked rather well on Kiba. Why was it not working on Naruto?

"I do not give up; you can't become a shinobi through illusions alone. You've got to work harder!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking free of hypothetical chains holding him back. He charged at the girl before him, throwing punch after punch at her. Maia was unprepared for this and tried to dodge the blows as best she could. But he was going too fast for her. After a short time, he nailed her in the face and sent her flying into another wall of the arena.

Akamaru whined at the sound of Maia crashing into a wall. He hated seeing her hurt. Kiba flinched when her body made contact with the concrete. She'd be okay, he knew she would be. It was just a matter of her not underestimating Naruto. He feared the only reason she was doing this was because she'd only fought against him. And he was nowhere near his level of strength. Though he was a Chuunin.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be okay," Kiba told his friend. Akamaru gave a bark and then rested his head in Kiba's lap.

Maia groaned, feeling the weight of the pain fall upon her. That wall definitely was not comfortable. Forcing herself to stand, Maia tried to focus her chakra to her fists. She had to let her sword go. She would not win that way. If Naruto wanted it the other way, he would get it the other way. Maia would not give in until she became a shinobi.

"You think I don't work hard?" Maia asked him, feeling a little bit of blood trickle from her head. Pushing herself out of the crater her body had created, Maia wiped the blood from her mouth. "You think I go off of illusions alone?" A smirk came to her lips. "You have no idea Naruto Uzumaki, of the strength I can give to a fight," her voice was changing. Maia felt a wave of primal energy surge through her. This fight, this whole thing, this place, they meant everything for her future.

Tsunade felt the tension flowing through Maia. Something was wrong. She just knew something was wrong. This was not how this was supposed to happen. Maia had something deep within her welling to the service. And it was not good. Not good at all. She had to stop this fight.

"Shizuna, get Kiba." The medic ninja nodded and left to find the Chuunin.

Maia had to win this fight. For the sake of her pride, for the sake of her people. Her people? Maia felt puzzled by this thought. The people of Konoha, yea they were technically her people. But were they in trouble? No, they weren't. Shaking her head, Maia felt a power within her trying to subdue her consciousness. What was going on?

"Maia!" her head snapped up, a scene playing out before her very eyes. "Maia!"

_Fires rose from out of nowhere, smoke flew toward the sky. She felt as though she wouldn't make it in time. _

"_Maia!" that was her mother. Her mother needed her! The doors were locked, bolted shut. The only way in was to punch the walls in. "Maia!"_

"Can you hear me?" That was Kiba's voice. Maia shook her head; confused by the suddenness of that vision. What was going on? "Are you okay?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. Naruto watched from a distance. She was just like him three years ago. Just like him when he didn't know how to control the nine tailed beast within him. The only question was what was in her?

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, well here you have it! Chapter four! I hope you guys liked it! I know I did, though I had a somewhat difficult time writing it. I was never very good at writing fight scenes. But hopefully this was up to par with the actually show xD Haha, anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! If all goes well, it should be up in the next two or three days! Until then!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is mostly fluff, just wanted to get that first bit out of the way, haha. Umm, so I love this chapter? Yes, yes I do. It's just adorable. A bit cliche, but hey, I do love me some cliches! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. It doesn't have much action in it and I can't promise the next couple will either. I don't want you guys to get winded or anything, haha. So anyway, read and enjoy! And always remember to review! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Maia had fought with Naruto. She'd been grounded since then. Her mother was not happy. Tsunade told Ms. Akiyama about the incident, not realizing that she hadn't known. The only good thing that came of it was the thighband she currently held in her hand. Maia had been given the choice of which to have. There were so many options, but she liked the idea of having her emblem on her leg, where no one else had it. Smiling down at the piece of metal, Maia felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her dream was now fulfilled. She was a shinobi. For the life of her, Maia couldn't figure out why. But Tsunade had granted her permission to become a ninja. She hadn't even defeated Naruto. Hell, Maia still didn't know what happened that day. All she knew was that Kiba had stepped in and helped her. He really was a good guy. <em>I still remember his face when I opened my eyes…<em> Maia thought, picturing his image in her mind. He looked so concerned for her. He was a very good friend to her. She wished she could be honest with him. But sadly, she couldn't.

"Maia!" that was her mother. Sighing, Maia decided to face the rest of her punishment. Getting up from her desk, she left her thighband on the surface. She didn't want to upset her mother more than she already had. Descending the stairs, she heard Kiba's voice ring throughout the kitchen. A smile graced her lips at his voice.

"Darling, you have a guest," Ms. Akiyama told Maia. Nodding, Maia entered the kitchen, Akamaru immediately attacking her. He knocked her over and licked at her face, happy to see her. Laughing, Maia tried to sit up, petting the giant dog. He was truly the cutest dog in the world.

"Hey there Aka-chan," she greeted, kissing the top of his head. Kiba smiled at the sight before him. Akamaru really liked Maia that was for sure. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" Maia asked Kiba suddenly. He shrugged and nodded toward the dog currently getting off of Maia.

"Akamaru here missed you," Kiba said, not telling the whole truth. _And so did I_, he thought to himself. Over the years he'd grown attached to Maia. There was no denying that fact. Maia smiled at Akamaru, who was almost at her height he was so big.

"Oh did you miss me buddy?" Maia asked him in a cute voice. He barked and wagged his tail. Laughing, Maia hugged the large dog, rubbing his furry back. "I missed you too," she told him. Akamaru licked her face at the sound of this, causing Maia to laugh once again.

"Don't be shy Mr. Inuzuka." Maia's mother said, smirking. "This young man here wanted to take you out today for a walk around town," she told Maia. Hearing this, Maia felt confused.

"But I thought I was grounded," Maia said, her voice intoning a question. Her mother chuckled and waved her off. It seemed as if she'd accepted what had happened the other day. Maia smiled and gave her mother a big hug. "I love you mom!" she exclaimed, kissing her on the cheek and then dragging Kiba out the door.

"Don't get her home too late now!" Ms. Akiyama called after the three of them.

After a good while of walking, Kiba and Maia wound up in a field. Both of them cuddled up against Akamaru staring up at the sunset sky.

"It's so beautiful out here," Maia said, smiling softly. It was so nice to be with Kiba. She just felt so comfortable with him. If only she could tell him the truth. The sky was lit a bright pink-orange color now, with the sun setting and the world going to sleep along with the sun.

"Yes, you are," Kiba murmured, looking at the girl next to him. It had taken the Chuunin some time to realize his feelings for Maia Akiyama. But now he was sure of it. He liked her, may not have loved her, but he liked her. She was a beautiful person inside and out. Strong willed, funny, smart and loving. She was loyal, brave and wasn't afraid to be herself. Shocked at what Kiba said, Maia gasped and looked over at him.

"Did you just," her question trailed off just then. Had Kiba really said that? She'd known him for years now and that whole time they had been just friends. Could he honestly like her? No, Kiba and her were just friends. Nothing more. "You're silly," Maia giggled, to make up for the flushed feeling she had in that moment. Kiba had just said she was beautiful. Sitting up, Maia folded her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. It was so nice out here, with Kiba and Akamaru, as friends. Maia didn't want something more than that right now. She had just become a shinobi and she… Maia couldn't have a relationship. Not now. Right now, she needed to focus on getting stronger.

On the walk home, it was silent. Kiba didn't know what to say to Maia to change things. He had been stupid and told her she was beautiful when she obviously just wanted to be friends. He wanted to win her heart, yes, but when the time was right. He'd made a mistake. Miscalculated. And he wished beyond everything that he could take it back.

"I'm uh, sorry about earlier in the field," Kiba said, nervousness tainting his voice. He scratched the back of his head, wishing to just disappear in that moment. Never before had he felt this way. To an extent, he hated it. But to another, he loved it. Maia shook her head and gave him a smile.

"Don't be," she told him. Maia pulled him into a hug. They were in front of her door now. And it was time for her to get home to bed. She had training with Tsunade the next day. "I had a great time today Kiba, thank you," she whispered. Pulled back, she looked up at him and kissed him on the cheek. Pulling away again, Maia saw the blush tainting Kiba's cheeks and wondered if she would blush as well. Sure enough, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Kiba chuckled nervously and gave her a smile.

"Don't mention it," he told her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kiba bent in and placed a kiss on Maia's forehead. She flushed even more and then turned swiftly.

"Well I should be getting inside," glancing over her shoulder, she gave Kiba one last smile. "See you tomorrow," and then she was gone. He stayed in front of the door for a moment more after she left. Smiling, he patted Akamaru's head.

"See you Maia," and with that, he left. Walking away with a feeling he'd never really had before.

The next morning, Maia woke up ready for the day. The birds were singing, her window was open, allowing the breeze to gently roll into the room. Maia was definitely prepared for her training with the Hokage. Walking over to her window, Maia sucked in a deep breath of fresh air, loving the feeling of the air filling her lungs. Music was playing quietly in the background. Oh yes, today would be a good day. Maia floated over to her closet, to pick out her outfit for today. She chose her usual black skirt, with thigh length, mesh leggings on under it. Her top was an electric blue tank top, a short sleeve mesh shirt over that. Added to that, she threw on a black jacket. And to top it all off, she fastened her thighband on, strapping it to her left thigh.

"Honey, you're going to be late for your training!" Maia's mother called out. Smiling at her reflection, Maia felt completely prepared for the day ahead of her.

"Coming mother!" she yelled back. Having closed her windows, Maia turned and left her bedroom, shutting the lights off as she went.

Maia walked calmly down the street, humming a happy song to herself. Nothing in the world could make this day bad. Nothing at all.

"Hey Maia!" a voice called out. It sounded like Naruto's voice, but she may have been wrong. Turning toward the sound of the voice, Maia gave a pleasant smile. "Hi Maia, where you headed to?" it turned out to be Naruto after all.

"Just going to see Lady Tsunade. She wanted to talk to me about training with her," Maia explained. Naruto nodded. Maia was curious to know why Naruto was asking, of all people. He had been the one she fought. Not to mention she barely knew him.

"That's cool, mind if I walk you there?" he asked her. Maia shrugged, still curious to know what the kid was up to. Naruto gave her a big smile and began walking. Maia followed, catching up to him quickly. They walked side by side in silence for a moment. And then he spoke. "You were pretty great the other day," he told her. Maia scoffed in her head.

"You seemed to think different of me that day," she stated. What was he getting at? Naruto raised his hand, bringing it to the back of his head. He chuckled and Maia immediately knew he felt nervous about something.

"Yea, sorry about that." Naruto told her, true sincerity in his voice. Maia's face lightened and she patted his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad about it. I'm over it," she told him. Especially after last night. Maia couldn't remember a time in her life when a guy had paid her that kind of attention. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and even though right now she didn't want one, she knew that Kiba would make a good one. He was cute, smart, fun, easy going, and caring. Oh, and he was loyal, what was not to like about that? Maia had decided last night that if she were to ever begin dating, she would definitely want to date Kiba. She may not have liked him right now, but in the future, you never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, loads of dialogue, but fluffy-ness all around! I love me some fluff! Anyway! Chapter six should be out soon, but until then! Read and review!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm, okay so in this chapter Kiba finds out something about the girl he likes. Yea, it's not much, just something the rest of you know that she's kept from him this whole time. Warning, it gets a little fluffy! Haha, what else would you expect by now? On a side note, I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"Well, good luck with Tsunade," Naruto said as he left Maia alone in front of the Hokage's office. Smiling his way, Maia watched him leave. He seemed nice. But that was beside the point for Maia right now. <em>Let's do this<em>, Maia thought, reaching for the door knob in front of her. Her hand was shaking at this point, nervous feelings washing over her. Why was she all of a sudden so nervous?

"Stop squirming girl and get in here!" Tsunade called. Jumping out of surprise, Maia shyly opened the door to the Hokage's office. All they were doing was talking. Why was this a big deal to her? Maia walked into the room slowly, not knowing what was going to be said. She supposed that was why she was nervous. Part of her really wanted to train under Tsunade, but training with Kiba was so much fun. "Go on, take a seat," the woman told her. Maia smiled and sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Hello," Maia said for lack of anything better to say. What did you say to the Hokage after all? Maia didn't know. Said woman laughed and placed her head in her hand, seemingly bored.

"You seem nervous," she stated. It was not a question, but pure fact. Maia was very nervous. Actually, nervous probably wasn't even the best word to describe how she was feeling. Nodding, Maia folded her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Honestly, she thought she would be a lot more confident in this scenario. Turns out it was the opposite. "Don't be Maia, it's alright," Tsunade reassured. "Shizuna! Sake!" the Hokage called. Rolling her eyes, Shizuna grabbed some sake for her boss and brought it to her. "I don't suppose you'll be having any," Tsunade said with a chuckle. Maia managed to laugh and shook her head.

"I wouldn't say so, I'm too young for that," she agreed. The Hokage smiled and downed a shot of sake. "So, Lady Hokage, what exactly do we have to discuss?" Maia asked, hoping this would be over sooner rather than later. Tsunade chuckled again.

"Remember, call me Tsunade," she said. Taking another shot, the Hokage got serious. "But dear, we've got many things to discuss," standing, the Hokage moved to the front of her desk and sat down in front of Maia. "Like that power you've got inside you," Tsunade began. Maia looked down at her lap. She was hoping they wouldn't talk about something like this. Maia couldn't answer any of her questions.

"I can't tell you about that," Maia said abruptly. Tsunade's face shown shock.

"And for what reason?" she asked the girl. Maia was a strong girl, and the Hokage wanted to know why.

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything before arriving in this village three years ago." Maia explained. The Hokage nodded.

"And what do you remember of that time?" Tsunade asked. Maia shrugged, trying to think of something to tell her. She couldn't tell her the truth. The Guardians had emphasized that point.

"I just remember Ms. Akiyama finding me in the forest one night. It was raining that night and it smelled of smoke. But that's all I can remember before coming here." Maia told her, hoping she'd buy it. To be honest, it wasn't all a lie. Most of that was very true. It had been raining and there was a faint smell of smoke in the air. But Ms. Akiyama had not been the one to find her that day.

"The day you fought with Naruto," Tsunade decided to change tactics. "What did you see when your power took over?" Maia looked up from her lap. Her eyes holding shock. Damn her for asking that question! Maia hadn't wanted anyone to know about that. "Honey, you can tell me. I need to know in order to train you properly." Tsunade told her.

"I…" Maia began. This was going to be hard. It had been hard enough seeing that image in her head. That woman… "Someone was yelling my name. I was running through a burning village, somewhere in the mountains. There was fire everywhere," she started. "People were dying. I was punching a wall, trying to save someone. And then it was over," Maia said truthfully. Tsunade gained a thoughtful look, taking all of this into account.

"That's all for today," Tsunade said, waving her away. The Hokage stood abruptly and left her office to an adjoining room. Maia felt baffled, but relieved at the same time. She didn't what all that was about. But she didn't care at this point. Talking about all of that had definitely upset her. She needed to get out of this place, and away from this building. And she knew just the place to go.

Having run the entire way to the field she'd been in the previous night, Maia was officially tired. She hadn't been able to sleep the night prior and was fully enjoying the rest she was getting from lying in the field right now. Closing her yes, Maia pictured Kiba. Lying next to her in the field, his arm around her. The idea of them together made her stomach feel warm, her face flushed. Not once had she ever wanted this before. And to be honest, she couldn't truly say she wanted it right now. All Maia knew was that she liked the idea of being held in someone else's arms like she mattered. Sighing contentedly, Maia opened her eyes and watched the clouds float on by. Today may have been weird, but it was nice. The weather was cool, but not too cool. And warm, but not too warm. Perfect.

A bark broke her perfect silence, a very familiar bark. And sooner than she'd expected, Maia was being licked by a rather large dog. Laughing, Maia sat up and turned to face the dog she'd grown to love over the years.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the big dog. He barked at her and turned to seemingly point at his master and best friend. Once this was done, he turned back to Maia and thrust his head at her shoulder. Maia smiled and wrapped her arms around the dog in a hug. "Hey Kiba," Maia said chuckling.

"Sorry, he caught your scent and just had to find you," Kiba said with a smile, sitting down next to the odd couple. "I think it's safe to say he likes you," he told her. Maia nodded her head in agreement, petting the dog that was now practically on top of her lying down.

"I was just lying here pondering everything," Maia told him. That meeting with the Hokage was a strange one. She really hoped there would be another one though. There had to be another meeting.

"Oh really?" Kiba asked. He was curious, what did everything include? "What's a part of this everything?" he wondered aloud. Maia smirked, giggling at his question. Wouldn't he love to know?

"Oh nothing, just…" Maia began. She then decided to be a smart ass. "Everything." She said, hoping it would annoy him. And sure enough, he huffed and looked away.

"Smart ass," he murmured. Maia laughed and rubbed behind Akamaru's ear. Smiling at the sight of his leg kicking, Maia turned her attention back to Kiba.

"No really though, I have a lot to think about." She told him. Kiba turned to her, his face conveying nothing but seriousness. "Like last night and my meeting with Tsunade. And just, who I am, because I honestly don't know that last one." She said truthfully. Kiba nodded solemnly. Maia must've been really confused.

"I can tell you who you are," he told her, his voice quiet. She looked at him, searching his eyes for answers. Moments like this made Maia glad he was her friend. She honestly didn't think anyone knew him better than she did. Other than maybe his family. Family. That word struck home. Who was her family? "You're a girl. A strong willed, fun, smart, loyal girl. You're honest and happy. And you don't let anyone get in the way of you and your dreams." He told her. Maia smiled, looking down at what should have been her lap. Instead she was met with the back of a big furry dog.

"That's the thing Kiba," she began. "I wish I could tell you something. Something that might just be the secret to who I really am. But I can't. You're my best friend Kiba. And these moments, like this, are the moments I live for every day. Because I know I can trust you," Maia told him. Looking up, she couldn't help but notice the sudden tears brimming in her eyes. "But I have no true idea as to who I am. I don't know where I come from, I can't remember my birthday. I don't know who my birth mother is. I don't even know if I have any siblings. I don't know why I'm here. But I'm here," she explained, the tears falling now. She hated that she couldn't remember anything about her life. Maia was simply a girl with a past that did not exist.

"Maia," Kiba began.

"No, you need to hear this. If you're going to be my best friend, you need to know," Maia interrupted. He shut his mouth slowly, wishing she didn't have to tell him any of this. Akamaru smelled her tears and looked up at her, whimpering. He scooted himself closer to her face and licked her cheek. Maia couldn't help but laugh. Akamaru just did that to her. "My life started the day I walked through the gates of Konoha. I only remember waking up in a forest one night, with Ms. Akiyama by my side," she began. "The smell of smoke was in the air that night and I can't remember why," her heart hurt talking about it. "I don't even know why Ms. Akiyama was the one to take me in. I could've been killed by some sick person walking the woods that day. Or been kidnapped by some freak wandering around alone." She kissed Akamaru's head. "I do know that I'm here though. And I'm glad I'm here. This moment, you, me, and Akamaru are moments I will always remember, no matter what," Maia told him. She honestly didn't know where any of this was coming from, but she was glad she could be open and honest with Kiba. He was her best friend.

"You really didn't have to tell me all of that," Kiba said. He pulled her into his arms, giving her a hug. He didn't want her to feel alone right now. "I'm glad you did, but you really didn't have to," he told her. She was important to him, that for sure. And the fact that she was hurting and he couldn't do anything, made him feel terrible. She was the first girl he'd really held any feelings for. And she was in pain because she couldn't remember a thing about her past. That killed Kiba inside. "I promise you Maia, right here, right now, I will always be here. I'll protect you forever," he murmured, kissing her forehead. Maia smiled despite how she was feeling and relaxed into Kiba's arms. Oh yes, being held by someone who cared for her definitely felt amazing.

_Thank you_, Maia thought, letting herself get lost in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope you liked it! I can tell you for sure the next chapter will mostly be self reflecting, but it will also be... GIRLS' NIGHT! Haha, stay tuned for chapter seven. Should be out in the next couple of days, I love you guys!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Well, here is where you get to see a little bit of Maia's past in Konoha, but things take a turn for the worse! You'll see what I mean soon enough though. A couple things are revealed in this chapter, though nothing is certain in anyone's mind at this point. You'll have to keep reading to figure out exactly what is going on with Maia! Thanks for sticking around this long though!**

* * *

><p><em>Today would be the day. The first day that she would meet her sparring partner. Lady Tsunade had understood her desire to become a shinobi. So, she was told that in order for her to consider it, she would need to train under someone in order to reach the level of skill of a Gennin. <em>

"_Hi, I'm Maia," So for three years she would train, with another teenager. Kiba Inuzuka. Maia smiled at the boy in front of her. He seemed interesting. With his adorable dog and the way he walked around with a hood all the time._

"_Name's Kiba," he greeted. Maia wasn't paying him any mind at this point however, Akamaru having stolen it. Looking down, surprised at the rudeness of this girl, he grinned when he saw what had taken her attention. Akamaru barked happily and allowed the girl to pet him. "And that's Akamaru, but it looks as if you've already met," he stated. Maia seemed to suddenly realize what she was there for and stood up, after patting Akamaru's head one last time._

"_Sorry about that, he's just so cute," Maia said, in all sincerity. Kiba shook his head._

"_Don't worry about it," he replied. This girl was something else that was for sure. "Let's get to the basics though. First you've got to learn how to focus chakra," Kiba began._

As the memory faded, Maia found herself smiling. Kiba truly was her best friend. He'd been the first person she'd met and gotten to know in Konoha, well aside from Ms. Akiyama. He'd been kind to her and Akamaru had been just adorable. It was funny to think that they'd known each other for three years now. That day with him had been one of her first memories since the forest, and she was glad it was with him. Sighing happily, Maia decided to go sit on her roof. Every night here in this village was a new one. With new memories, new experiences. Like the previous night with Kiba. She'd told him the truth. Or, most of the truth. She's cried in front of him, something she did not like doing.

"_Damn it!" Maia exclaimed, trying to walk up a tree. Kiba smirked watching her from above. She wasn't concentrating, that was her problem. Jumping down, he landed on the tree behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he took a deep breath._

"_Maia," Kiba began. She jumped at his sudden touch. "You've got to focus. Concentrate your chakra to the soles of your feet," he explained. Maia tried to do as he said, but she just couldn't figure it out. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes and try to picture the flow of chakra through your body," Maia inhaled deeply, trying to focus her mind on what he was talking about. "Just keep focusing Maia," Kiba murmured. As if by magic, moments later, his hands were off her shoulders. She was standing on the tree sideways, all by herself. A smile graced her lips, but the second she got happy about it, she fell to the ground, clunking her head on the dirt._

"_Damn it!" Kiba laughed at the situation and went back to helping her._

Days like those had been so simple. Now she was a shinobi. Things were bound to get complicated. And sitting here, meditating, under a tiny trickle of water, Maia knew this truth. She accepted it as fact. Her life would get dangerous. It would be adventurous. And sure, along the way, she would fall in love. But that was all a part of the program. Smiling, she remembered a somber moment between herself and the Inuzuka boy.

_It was a year into her training at this point. Kiba and Maia had grown rather close and had begun spending more and more time together. The boy found himself searching for his trainee one day, just wanting to talk with her. Searching high and low, he finally located her atop the Hokage depictions._

"_What on Earth are you doin' up here?" he asked her. Maia shrugged, giving a chuckle. _

"_I was just thinkin'," Maia replied truthfully. Thinking was something she did often. For a year now she had been hiding her training from her mother. What would she have done if she found out? Would she make her stop? Probably. "What made these guys the best?" she suddenly asked him. Kiba looked taken aback, having never been asked this question._

"_Uhh," he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. He wracked his brain for the answer, wishing it to come to him. "Their heart. No ninja is good without being true to their own heart," it seemed like a bullshit answer to Kiba, but it lit Maia's eyes as if the world finally made sense to her._

Smiling at this memory, Maia lifted her head toward the water. It was soothing, running down her back. She had on a small white slip in order for the water above her to get the job done. Meditating this way was one of Maia's favorite things to do; it always calmed and eased her mind to feel the water running down her spine. Today however, things would be different. A gong sounded through Maia's mind just then, putting her in a trance and halting her meditation.

"Master," a voice whispered. A voice Maia did not recognize. She was unresponsive, the current memory taking hold of her mind.

_A scream tore through her throat, the beautiful disaster taking control. Mist shrouded her body as her body convulsed. The pain was so immense that she couldn't move, couldn't breathe, she couldn't even scream after a moment or two. Within her mind, she saw memories playing as if on rewind. They were slowly leaving her head, as if to shield her from the truth. Hands still clutching her head, Maia watched in misery as her life flashed before her eyes and was then forgotten. The pain she currently felt was nothing compared to the pain of losing her life to something that was a part of her. _

'_Stop!' her mind yelled. Rubi chuckled. The girl was her's now._

Her body still stiff as a board, Maia fought to control herself. What was going on? That voice, that sick twisted voice, was the same voice from the vision, the memory she wasn't supposed to have. A silent tear fell from Maia's eye as she watched more scenes unfold.

_A boy, about Maia's age, wandered the forest. Searching for something he'd apparently lost. His way. Shouting out the names of his team mates, the boy sighed. He was utterly and hopelessly lost. _

"_Well good job Asuma," he muttered to himself. And that was when a twig snapped, catching his attention. Ripping a kunai out of his pouch at his waist, the boy was immediately on the defense. Turning to face the imminent threat, he found a girl, with a very scared look on her face. Her face held shock and the boy immediately dropped his kunai. "Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't meant to scare the poor girl._

"_I-it's okay," she stammered. The boy gave a small smile at her shyness and out his kunai away. "A-are you lost?" she asked him, stuttering again. She was clearly nervous. He nodded and walked closer to her, she didn't take a step back, but straightened up, wanting to show him she wasn't scared. He gave her a charming smile._

"_Unfortunately, yes I am lost. Fortunately I bumped into you and not another ninja," he explained. She blushed at his comment. "I'm Asuma, what's your name?"_

What was the significance of this moment? It had nothing to do with her. She didn't even know those people! Though, the boy was handsome enough. Asuma. She'd have to remember that. More tears formed at the edge of Maia's eyes as she silently pleaded to be let go. It was as if she were a prison to herself and she hated it. Her body was now rigid. Wanting only relief.

"Please," she managed to whisper. That was all she had to say for this thing to let go of its hold on her. A sigh of relief fluttered past her lips. The second she caught her breath, Maia jumped up and away from the mini waterfall, never wanting to deal with that again. She picked up her things and ran back home, just wanting a nice warm bubble bath. Maia needed to calm down after all that.

Submerging herself in the hottest bubble bath she'd ever prepared, Maia sighed inwardly. She needed to figure these things out. What had those visions meant? But more importantly why were they important to her? It was obvious that the first one was about her. It was her, and something had happened to her to erase her memory completely. Everything she'd ever known had been wiped clean from her mind. But why? That's what Maia wanted to know. And the second vision, what was that all about? She didn't know either of those people. Though, she wouldn't lie, that Asuma kid was hot. The girl was beautiful though, long flowing midnight hair, bright blue eyes, a soft complexion. She was gorgeous. Thinking about it, she looked kind of herself. Which was weird, because it definitely wasn't her.

"Damn it all," Maia muttered under her breath. This was not good. She needed to talk to Lady Tsunade about this. Deciding to go there after her bath, Maia then began thinking about something else. Like that voice. It had whispered the word master. Why was something in her head calling her master? What was she? It got her thinking. What was going on in this crazy mixed up world? Nothing seemed right to her anymore. Sinking further into the water, to cover everything up to her nose, Maia rolled her eyes. Why was this so complicated? Couldn't she just live a normal life? Couldn't she just be happy as a shinobi? Why did things have to be this complicated? Why couldn't they be simple and clean cut?

Having gotten out of the bath, Maia steeled herself, preparing to divulge everything to the Hokage. The last time she had spoken with the woman, she was so nervous she could barely speak. But this time, she promised herself would be different. She had to tell the Hokage about all of this, maybe she could help. Or maybe she would just think she was insane. In either case, she would be getting help, so Maia didn't care.

"Tsunade!" She shouted, seeing her right outside her office. The blond turned to greet Maia, a smile on her face.

"I thought you'd be back," she said, seemingly pleased with herself. "Well, spit it out, what happened?" Maia was taken aback. Had the Hokage known this would happen? "Of course I knew Maia, now, come in my office and we'll talk about it," she told the girl. Maia nodded and followed the woman into her rather large office. "Sit," she didn't need to be told twice.

"I had two visions," Tsunade seemed intrigued by this. The woman nodded and Maia kept going. 'The first one scared me, a lot actually. I was in the middle of the forest and I was screaming, then mist surrounded me, choking me. Memories were flashing before my eyes backward and then they were gone." Maia said. She would take this one vision at a time.

"So, something inside you erased your memory?" Tsunade asked, as if clarifying. Maia nodded. Then she continued.

"It all seems to be connected to the same voice. Before I had the visions, a female voice whispered master to me," Maia explained. She sighed, hoping the woman before her would believe her. Tsunade nodded and waved for her to go onto the next vision. "This one was simple, but I don't know how it has anything to do with me. A boy, Asuma, was walking through the forest. He was lost. He looked about my age. A few moments into the vision, he ran into a girl, she looked a like me, but more dignified. She was beautiful. All that happened was she asked if he was lost, he said yes and then he introduced himself after hitting on her," Maia told her, winded from not having taken a breath. This whole experience was somewhat nerve wracking. Maia wished beyond everything she was to not have experienced it at all. But that was not her luck it seemed. Tsunade nodded, holding back her surprise from hearing that Asuma had been in this vision.

"What did this Asuma look like?" she asked the sixteen year old. Maia tried to think back. He had been handsome, she recalled.

"Um, as far as I remember, he had black spikey hair, his eyes were a dark brown color, nearly black," she said, trying to recall all his features. "He had a leaf ninja headband on, but that's all I can remember really," Tsunade nodded. That had to be Asuma Sarutobi. And if her gut was right, it was never wrong, then the girl in the vision had been Maia's mother. A theory was forming in Tsunade's mind, but she wouldn't tell the girl. Not when she didn't know for sure.

"It seems as though you've got a bit of a problem there, doesn't it," Tsunade asked, a smirk forming on her lips. She had been right about this girl, as she always was, Maia was different. No doubt about that. But how different was the question.

"What do you mean?" Maia asked, confusion littering her mind. Tsunade took a shot of sake, it being left out from some time ago.

"There's quite clearly something different about you, correct?" The Hokage asked her. Maia nodded, wondering where the powerful shinobi was going with this. "And clearly, that something dwells within you, it's a part of you. But you're not the one controlling it anymore," Tsunade said. Maia almost interjected, but the Hokage stopped her. "You may have once before, in your life, controlled the being that dwells there in your mind, but now, it had the power to control you, whether you like it or not," taking another shot, the Hokage continued. "And this thing inside you, it erased all of your memories. At the time I suspect it was to protect your sanity. You must've have witnessed something terrible. Like your family burning to death," Tsunade said. Maia's eyes popped open. That was true? Her family had died… And she hadn't been there… Not in time. Maia's head fell, she looked at her lap. What had happened? "Maia, I fear you could be in grave danger,"

The rest of what the Hokage had said before scared Maia. She was in danger? There was something about her life she couldn't remember that could very well put everyone around her in danger? What was going on? Maia didn't know, but she knew she needed to find out. She supposed that this was the life of a shinobi. And now, she wasn't sure she wanted it anymore.

"Maia!" a voice called from behind. Maia turned and was met with a familiar face.

"Hey Sakura," Maia said quietly, she was still a little shaken up about the meeting with Tsunade. Sakura didn't seem to catch that.

"Some of us girls are having a sleep over tonight, you know, to escape those boys, wanna come?" she asked. Maia smiled, it would be good to get away from all of this for a night. Nodding, Maia was then dragged off, her arm nearly falling off. Sakura sure was excited about this.

"So who all is gonna be there?" Maia asked, allowing herself to be dragged through the streets of Konoha, it was a humorous change to her rather dramatic day. Sakura laughed lightly, she must've found it funny that Maia would just let her drag her through the streets.

"Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, you and me of course. It would've been nice to have Temari there, but she's not in town at the moment," Sakura explained. Maia smiled, all her friends would be there tonight, a nice change from all her time spent with Kiba.

"Can't wait," in all truth, Maia really couldn't wait. But one thing would plague her mind all night. A worry she had now, would this being within her, control her in front of her friends?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it, chapter eight. Hope it was everything you dreamed it would be. It's the longest chapter thus far, coming in at a whopping, nearly, three thousand words. Haha, glorious! Anyway, please review and I hope you guys liked the chapter. Until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, well here is chapter eight! I hope you like it. And I'm pretty sure it beat out chapter seven in word count xD Haha, I'm getting better at this long chapter thing! Yay! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Giggles could be heard throughout the house as the girls had their sleep over. Maia had to admit to herself that this was rather fun, a nice change to her usual schedule. Smiling, Maia loved the feeling of being surrounded by friends. It had been a while since she'd hung out with just the girls. What with her training under Kiba and all that was currently going on, she hadn't had much time for them.<p>

"Maia," Ino said, a smirk coming to her features. Fearing for her life, Maia gave Ino her full attention. "Truth or dare?" she asked. Maia weighed the possibilities. One way she would have to reveal a fact about herself, maybe something she wouldn't want to reveal. The other way she would have to do something she might not want to do. In any case, she lost, big time.

"Dare," she finally replied, hoping for something easy. Ino took a moment to think. Her thought process being interrupted by Sakura who whispered something in her ear. Maia was really worried now. Those two, whether they didn't like each other or not, were a match made in hell when it came to truth or dare. Chuckling, Ino pulled away from Sakura and looked Maia square in the eye.

"We've decided that you have to kiss Kiba," Ino announced. Maia's eyes widened and her face flushed a bright red. Kiba? She had to kiss Kiba? What the hell were those two thinking? The two of them were just friends. She would be giving Kiba the wrong message if she did that!

"Uhh," Maia began. Sakura and the rest of the girls laughed at her reaction. One of them fell on the floor laughing. "I… uh," she couldn't form anything coherent at this point. The idea of kissing Kiba, it was too much.

"Is someone scared?" Ino asked her, laughing along with the others. Maia's expression changed then. She would not be afraid to kiss Kiba. He was her friend and he would understand, wouldn't he?

"No!" Maia exclaimed. "Tomorrow," she said. Nodding to herself, Maia finished. "Tomorrow I will kiss Kiba Inuzuka." She said this matter of factly and they got back to the game. Her heart wasn't in it however, with the thought of kissing Kiba weighing her down. Kiba. He was the one they had dared her to kiss. How was she supposed to even begin to go about doing that? She'd never ever kissed a boy somewhere other than on the cheek. This was going to be weird for her. She liked Kiba yea, but as a friend. He was nothing more than that in her heart. Kissing him on the lips, especially when she'd never kissed a boy, would be something else entirely.

The game of truth or dare had ended hours ago and now the girls found themselves screaming at the tops of their lungs. Scary movies were definitely not the smartest choice for girls at a sleepover. Yet they watched them anyway. Maia watched the movies with a lack of interest, her mind still reeling about that damn dare. Why had Ino done that? She must've known that he liked her? Or did Ino think that she liked him? Whatever the case, it irked her. Maia didn't like not knowing. And with this, she definitely didn't know. Glancing around the room, Maia couldn't help but smile at the terrified expression on Hinata's face. She was such an innocent girl. Maia liked that about her. She had a lack of experience in the world and with the experiences she had had, well let's just say, she took them rather well.

"Master," it was that damn voice again. Maia shoved that voice to the back of her head and focused on having fun with her friends.

It was a new day in Konoha and the Hokage had business to take care of. The first, and most important, was talking to Asuma Sarutobi. After having talked with Maia, Tsunade knew something was up. She suspected it all along, but never imagined this. Sighing, the female Hokage placed her head in her hands. This was all too nuts. Three years ago this thirteen year old gets dumped on her door step and now she has to deal with the repercussions. She herself knew little about this girl. The only thing she knew was that her last name was not Akiyama, it was Yomanai and her village had been destroyed. What she had been unaware of was that she had no memory of her life before Konoha. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. Time to get down to business.

"Come in," she shouted. The door creaked open and in walked Asuma. The son of the third Hokage. He bowed to Tsunade and then proceeded to stand before her desk, refusing to sit. "Seriously Asuma, sit down, I don't have the patience for this," he smirked and took a seat in the chair she'd pointed to.

"So, you wanted to see me," Asuma stated. Taking a drag from his cigarette, Asuma waited for her response.

"I think you might have a daughter," Tsunade said bluntly. Asuma's cigarette fell out of his open mouth as he stared, shocked, at the Hokage. Tsunade nodded and sighed again. "Her name is Maia, you might know of her. She's the adopted Akiyama girl." Explaining this would be tricky; Tsunade knew that, she just hoped that Asuma would believe her.

"I," he began. Asuma was at a loss for words. How could he possibly have a daughter? How was that even possible? Kurenai hadn't even… What the hell was going on here? "I have a daughter?" Asuma finally managed to ask. Tsunade nodded.

"I believe so," she replied. Watching his reaction was more entertaining than it should have been. The Hokage had to hold back a chuckle.

"How is that even possible?" Asuma wondered aloud. Tsunade shrugged.

"The girl said she had a vision of you and some girl in the forest. She said you looked about her age and that you were lost. The description of the boy in the vision fits you pretty damn well," Tsunade said. Asuma wracked his brain for any incident in life where this happened. He thought and he thought. Then it hit him. For a time, he had been on a Gennin team. There had been a mission they were sent on… he had gotten lost… met a girl.

"What did this girl in the forest look like?" Asuma asked, needing to know all the details. Tsunade gave a solemn expression.

"Long, dark hair. Deep blue eyes. Soft complexion. She looks like Maia except more dignified." Tsunade replied. Waiting for the memory to hit Asuma was time consuming and nerve wracking for the Hokage. Looking down at his lap, Asuma remembered that time. He remembered the girl he had met. She had taken him back to her village. Taken care of him for a couple Days. The night he stayed there, they had… well they had gotten together that night. He couldn't remember for certain if it had been protected, but that didn't matter.

"Yomanai," Asuma muttered. That had been the girl's last name. "Yumi Yomanai. That was the girl I met in the woods on the one mission I got lost on. She took me back to her village for the night and took care of me," Asuma said quietly. He felt so ashamed. He had a daughter, all this time and he didn't even know it. How stupid could he have been? He wondered, what had become of the mother of his daughter? How old was she? "Is Maia okay?" he asked Tsunade, refusing to look up.

"She's fine. But she's going through some tough stuff right now. Best to wait and let her know that her father is still alive. I'm pretty sure she believed him to be dead long ago," Tsunade said, standing up from her chair. She could finally leave and go to bed. "Either that, or she believed him to be a dead beat," and with that, the Hokage left the office, heading to her chambers. Leaving Asuma to his thoughts. He was a father. He was engaged to Kurenai and he was a father. Asuma had a daughter. How would he tell Kurenai? Asuma dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Right now was not the time for this. In fact, right now was the perfect time for a cigarette. Asuma lit up and remained sitting in the Hokage's office, letting the cigarette smoke his problems away.

The complete and utter silence that filled the kitchen was suffocating Maia. Her mother had told her she had wanted to talk to her about something. So far, there had been more staring than talking. Maia sighed and turned her attention to her lap. Talking with her mother had become difficult once she became a kunoichi. A lot of things had become difficult. Such as, Maia never thought her past would be opened up to her, but now, with her new title, things had begun happening. Maia was suddenly remembering things that she never imagined she would remember. She would find herself, she knew she would. Or, she would at least find the old her. But the one thing in her life that she'd wanted to change was her relationship with her adoptive mother. Ms. Akiyama had never wanted her daughter to become a shinobi. She had wanted her to stay safe forever and always, never knowing heart break.

"I know it must be hard," Maia said, her voice low, cautious. "I never meant to hurt you mom. And I'm sorry if I did," she told her. It would be one hell of a trip explaining all of this to her mother. She feared beyond everything she was that Ms. Akiyama would never understand. "Mom, I've been so confused lately. Things were so simple before, but now," how was she going to word this? Maia sighed. "I lost my sense of self. I don't know who I am, or who I've been. My past is unknown to me," moving to sit next to her mother, Maia took her hand. "I need something more than this life. Something that will awaken my past." She finished. Maia's mother took all of what she had said into consideration. A sigh came from the adoptive mother and she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Maia," Ms. Akiyama began. "I love you; you might not be my real daughter, but I love you like you are," Maia nodded. She was just worried. As all mothers should have been.

"I know. I'll be careful, I promise I will. But I think it's time for me to grow up," Maia explained. There were so many places in the world that she dreamed of going. She'd fulfilled one dream already. Maia was a kunoichi now. The biggest goal she had could be reached through this fact. And now she was just a few steps closer. Traveling the world, meeting new people, saving even more people, it was all a part of her big dream. To become Hokage. Maia wanted to make a difference in this world. One that would be good enough for the history books.

"What are you going to do though Maia? I worry about you and your future," her mother said. Looking up from her lap, Maia smiled at her mother. A kind heart was all she saw. A heart that only cared for her, that wanted only the best for her.

"I'm going to travel, see the world. Hopefully I'll help people on the way. And one day, you'll have a whole fleet of grandchildren, don't you worry," Maia said, removing her hand from her mother's and moving it to her shoulder. Maia hugged her and placed her head on her open shoulder. "Before I get to all that family stuff, I want to do something with my life. I want to know who I am, and what my past was like." Maia looked to her mother, hoping for nothing but acceptance from her. A smile greeted Maia, causing happiness to explode through her.

"I'm still not sure I like the danger level, but if it helps you and makes you happy, then I'm okay with it," Maia wrapped her arms around her mother in an embrace full of love and happiness. This was the first time she had openly accepted that she was a kunoichi. Her mother chuckled and returned the hug, happy to have the attention of her daughter again.

Having gotten acceptance from her mother, Maia was ready to call upon that voice in the back of her head. It had been trying to get her attention a lot recently, and she figured she might as well figure out what it wanted. Maybe she could unlock more memories from her past. Running through the now empty streets, Maia tried to find a quiet, secluded place. She needed a place to be alone for this to work properly. Moreover, she needed silence. Thinking about it, sitting with her mother at the kitchen table before they had gotten over everything would have been the perfect place. Maia chuckled to herself at this thought.

"Master," good, the voice was back. Maia smiled and silently pleaded with this voice, whatever it was, to wait for a just a moment longer. Unfortunately, it was not pleased with this idea. The sudden slam of power in her mind sent Maia spiraling toward the ground. The pain that radiated through her was never ending it seemed as this being took control of its master's body. An inward scream echoed through Maia's mind as she went blind to the world around her.

"_Push!" yelled a woman dressed in med nin clothing. A beautiful woman, with long dark hair and bright blues eyes, did as instructed. Her forehead covered in sweat from the excursion of giving birth. "Just one more push Yumi," the doctor instructed. The woman, Yumi, gave everything she had for that last push. And with that last push came a beautiful baby girl. It seemed as if a baby boy had come out only moments before that. Yumi smiled and was handed her baby boy, waiting for the baby girl to be cleaned off and given her first breath of air._

"_Congratulations Ms. Yomanai, beautiful twins. Healthy and happy," the nurse said, handing the woman lying in bed a now clean baby girl. After the doctor left, a small girl came running into the room._

"_Momma!" she cried, happy to see her mother again after all those hours. Yumi smiled down at the little girl, her other daughter._

"_Say hi to your little brother and sister, Maia," Yumi said. The little girl giggled and jumped up and down, happy as could be._

Gasping, Maia tried to reign in control of the memories that were flooding back to her. What did this being want?

"Who are you," she exclaimed, wanting an answer. Waiting for an answer. Maia needed to know. She needed to know what the hell was inside her, controlling her, like a puppet for its own entertainment.

"My name is Rubi," the voice said, another pang of pain rocked Maia's body as she fell closer to the ground, now lying flat on her stomach. Maia's body contorted with the pain she felt. This was insane. What the hell was going on?

"_Maia! I need you to look after your brother and sister for a little bit," her mother told her. Maia smiled and hugged the woman._

"_Of course mom," she said. Pulling out of the hug, Maia turned to her siblings. "When do you think you'll be back?" she asked her mother. The answer was around sunset and then Yumi Yomanai was gone. Maia shrugged at this and went to watch her two siblings. They were so adorable._

"Why are you showing me these things?" Maia asked Rubi. The voice gave no answer, but instead sucked Maia's soul into a different realm. It was shrouded in black; a cave lay before her, even blacker than the blackness around her. Maia could no longer feel the ground beneath her. It was as if she were floating now. Where was she?

"Within yourself," came the answer from Rubi. Her voice was chilling, worse than it was having to listen to it outside. A figure approached from the black of the cave, yet seemed unable to leave. "I have brought you here for a reason, Maia," Rubi told her. Maia sighed, quickly realizing the air around her was toxic. Heaving, Maia felt the oxygen leave her lungs. "I need you," she told Maia. Having a hard time concentrating, Maia found herself losing consciousness. "Use the black chakra Maia, it is the only way," and with that, Maia's soul was back within the shell that was her body, coughing up blood, alone in the woods. What would she do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what did you guys think? I left you with yet another cliff hanger! Sorry guys, but I had to! Anyway, please review! And stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY! So, this chapter was eight pages in my word doc ^^ Hope you guys like it, it took me forever to write! Anyway, a fair amount of stuff is revealed in this chapter, so be prepared! Have fun! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Body twisting, Maia woke up to hacking up blood. She hated the feeling, like nails were scratching at her lungs and she couldn't stop it. Those very same nails were currently clawing their way up her throat, leaving open sores seemingly gushing blood for the kunoichi to cough up. Nurses rushed around trying to find the doctor, but sadly no one was available at that particular moment.<p>

"I don't care! Is she going to be okay," a concerned male voice asked, bursting into the room. Kiba. Of course he would come to her rescue. Maia managed a smile his way before she found herself hacking up more blood. He rushed to her side, ignoring the protests of the working nurses. Kiba took hold of Maia's hand, calling Akamaru to his side. The nurses all scoffed; irritated that he would call his giant dog in to sit with the ailing girl. The oaf of a dog padded into the room and sat at the other side of the girl's bed, resting his head on the mattress next to her arm. "How are you feeling," Kiba asked her. Concern was written all over his face. This girl was something special to him and he hated that she was ill.

"I'm," Maia hacked up more blood. Kiba grabbed a tissue and she wiped her hand and mouth off. "Okay," she lied. Kiba gave her a look that told her he didn't believe and she sighed. "Really Kiba, I'm fine. I just don't know how I ended up here," she murmured. Kiba chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"Well, Akamaru and I," the dog whined at this comment. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Okay, Akamaru sniffed you out, he was happy at first and then he caught the scent of blood." Maia's eyes widened. What had happened? "We found you lying unconscious in a puddle of your blood. It all seemed to have seeped out of your mouth. We thought you were dead when we found you, but I checked for your pulse and sure enough it was there. But you had definitely lost a lot of blood," Kiba told her. This whole ordeal seemed pretty insane. Not to mention it all probably could've been avoided. "That was three days ago," Maia's eyes widened. Three days ago? What had Rubi done to her? "Your mother has been worried sick," Kiba told her, his voice quiet. He was no longer looking at her. Giving Maia the feeling that her mother hadn't been the only one. Her eyes softened at this and Maia used her clean hand to pull Kiba's chin up so she could look at him.

"Kiba, it's okay, I'm fine," she told him, her voice quiet as well. Kiba forced himself to look into the blue eyes he'd always found intriguing. A small smile played at his lips as he rested his forehead against hers. Closing his eyes, Kiba realized he wanted nothing more than to be with this girl, in whatever way she desired. He didn't care. He always wanted to be by her side. This was a side of Kiba he would never show anyone. Not until Maia.

"I just," his voice, it was rough yet gentle all the same time. "I want you to always be safe. I've never felt this way about a girl before, but until you Maia," he admitted. Maia's face flushed and she found herself looking at him through her lashes. He opened his eyes, seeing only honesty in them. Maia opened her mouth to say something and that was when the Hokage walked in.

"Getting cozy with her already Kiba," Tsunade said, her tone mocking. Kiba and Maia immediately pulled away from each other, the sudden movement causing Maia to hack up more blood. "I've come to get your permission to do a full body scan. We need to figure out what exactly is wrong with you," she explained. Maia nodded and looked to Kiba, then back to Tsunade. "Lover boy doesn't have to leave," Maia smiled at this, not wanting her best friend to leave her side at a time like this. Tsunade proceeded with the tests, making Maia lie flat on her back. Maia conceded and tried her best to lay still. But the pain that was rising in her stomach was too much. It would die down when Tsunade was away from her stomach area, but that didn't help much. The pain was nearly unbearable in her current state. Tsunade seemed to notice that she was uncomfortable and stopped her scan.

"Are you okay Maia," she asked. Maia nodded, trying her best to cover up the pain. Kiba glared at her.

"No she's not. She's in pain, especially when you have your hands near her stomach." He told the Hokage. Tsunade rolled her eyes and asked Kiba to turn around. The Hokage helped Maia turn onto her stomach when he did so and immediately found the cause of the pain. It was a seal.

"Well, this explains a lot," she said, pulling back the hospital gown to expose the seal on Maia's back. "I've never seen anything like this however, we'll have to do some tests," Tsunade explained, her finger tracing the delicate patterns outlining the seal. Kiba peeked over his shoulder and saw the seal.

"Does that seal say South and Hate?" he asked. Tsunade nodded. Maia tried to ignore everything they were saying. She wanted nothing do with hatred, yet it was forever sealed into her back. Just then, her heart beat stopped, Rubi was trying to come out. Maia yelled, trying to stop her from coming out.

"No!" She screamed. Tsunade and Kiba jumped at the suddenness of this. Maia coughed up more blood, trying to fight off the spirit inside her. Why was she doing this? Kiba watched as the girl he cared for convulsed, trying to fight off something that was invisible to him. He wanted so badly to help her.

"What's going on?" he asked the Hokage, wanting to know what was wrong with her. The urgency in his voice was rather noticeable as he watched Maia's body twist and contort. Moments into the breakdown, Kiba and Tsunade watched as the life left Maia's eyes. Her body fell to the bed, limp and lifeless.

"Nurse!" Tsunade shouted, ripping the gown off of the girl. "Kiba, get out of here!" The Hokage ordered. He nodded, and left reluctantly. He wouldn't have wanted to get in the way of them saving Maia's life. Akamaru barked, a lonely bark, wanting to be with Maia.

"It's okay boy, she'll be fine with Tsunade on the case," he patted his buddy's head and then sat down on the floor outside the hospital room. The room was all too quiet for him, his anticipation growing. What was going on behind that door? Was Maia okay? What would happen? All these questions shot through Kiba's mind as he comforted Akamaru.

"I told you to use the black chakra!" Rubi shouted, still not able to leave the darkness that was her cave. Maia stood before the cave, her soul making no movements, no sounds. There were no signs of life at this point. Rubi had pushed her master too hard this time. "Answer me!" She screamed.

Maia's eyes shot open, startling Tsunade and the rest of the nurses in the room that were trying to save her. The seal on her back was glowing at this point and Maia seemed to have no control over her actions. Her eyes pleaded with Tsunade to help her. She wanted out of this whole thing. She didn't want Rubi to control her. Visions flashed before her eyes. More of the night of the fire, but still not enough to piece together her shattered past. Maia did not utter a word, only pointed out the window, away from the village. Tsunade gave a puzzled expression and told the nurses to back away slowly. Maia was barely moving, not speaking and pointing creepily out the window. It wasn't long before a drop of blood was trailing its way down the corner of her mouth. Maia's eyes continued to beg and plead for a release; Rubi was in full swing now. Chakra was beginning to flow around Maia's body, shadows seemingly merging with it, twisting it into an ugly black color.

"What the hell," that was Asuma's voice. Tsunade turned around and ran toward him, trying to block the sight of his daughter from him. "What the fucking hell is going on here?" he exclaimed, wanting answers. Why was he even here? How had he heard that Maia was here?

"Asuma, you need to leave," Tsunade told him. Asuma looked at her, giving her a look that told her to back off. Tsunade sighed and gave in to him, knowing that this was his child. He ran over to her and embraced her. Something was wrong here and he felt that this was the best way to fix it. The now black chakra began choking him in an instant, but he refused to let go. Kiba ran into the room soon after. His eyes widened at the sight before him. What was going on?

"Hello Asuma," a chilling voice rang out. It had come from Maia. But it was not her voice. It was rather high pitched and sounded like someone was talking with it, Maia's voice. He looked up; flinching because of the pain he was fighting off. "I'll give you this one, give you time to your precious daughter," the voice said, and then the chakra was gone, Maia's eyes were back to normal and she was back to coughing up blood. Before she coughed however, she took in a large gulp of air, having not been able to breathe in the realm of Rubi.

"What the hell just happened," Kiba was the first one to ask this question. That was when Akamaru traipsed into the room and over to the side of Maia's bed. He jumped up, holding himself up on the side of the bed with his paws. Looking down at Maia, he whimpered and nudged her shoulder. Maia managed a weak smile, confused as to who was hugging her, but happy to be back and away from Rubi.

"I don't know," Tsunade said. Looking over to the girl being held by Asuma and comforted by Akamaru, she sighed. "I honestly have no idea."

Tsunade spent the next two days straight, trying to figure out what was going on. That damn girl refused to talk about anything. It had apparently been a scary ordeal for her and she did not want to re-live it. The Hokage was quickly becoming irate, finding nothing on what could be wrong with the girl. What the hell was going on? Tsunade needed to know. But there was nothing anywhere on black chakra. It was apparently an unknown fact of life.

"God damn it all!" she shouted, tossing a rather thick book across the room. Maybe Gaara or Naruto would know what was up. Tsunade found herself sitting against the wall of her office, taking down shots like they were gummy bears. She needed to figure this out. Because whatever it was, it was killing Asuma's daughter.

"What is wrong with Maia," speak of the devil.

"Well hello to you too Asuma," Tsunade greeted, waving her arm in the air as he entered the room. He turned to her and sighed. "I have no clue what's wrong with her," Tsunade said, wishing to be somewhere else. Preferably gambling at this point.

"Tsunade, I know you know, tell me damn it," Asuma was irritated and worried about his daughter. He may have just found out about her, but he loved her. She was his daughter after all.

"How did you even know she was there?" Tsunade wondered, staring down the neck of the empty sake bottle. Asuma rolled his eyes. Did that really matter?

"I heard about how Kiba found her in the woods in a puddle of her own blood, that's how. Now tell me Tsunade," Asuma demanded. This was rather annoying for the Jounin. The Hokage sighed. What she supposed to tell him? She had been looking for answers for two days. And she had found nothing.

"What do you want me to tell you Asuma?" she asked bluntly.

"No!" came a shout from outside the office. "She's in a meeting right now! You can't!" the yells were stopped short when the door was slammed open. In walked in a short blond girl, her eyes a crystalline purple color. She had pale porcelain skin, contrasted wonderfully against a black tank top, a sapphire blue sash and a mini skirt. She wore the headband of the sky country slanted down covering up her right eye and big a grin on her face. Tsunade and Asuma turned to see who had entered the room so suddenly, a girl they'd never seen before.

"And just who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked, her irritable mood showing. The girl chuckled, throwing her thumb up and pointing to herself.

"Names Yuuki Kasuten. I'm here because I know what's wrong with South," she said. Tsunade looked stunned and confused at the same time. Asuma just looked pissed. "You know her as Maia," Yuuki explained. Tsunade turned her attention to the guard that had tried to stop the pint sized girl.

"Leave us," she ordered. He nodded reluctantly and bowed before he left. Tsunade stood up from the floor and walked to her desk. Time to get down to business, again. "Well, go on," she said. Yuuki nodded and turned to Asuma.

"I presume you're her father," she stated. Asuma nodded slowly, not wanting to know how this girl could have possibly known that. Yuuki nodded and rocked back and forth on her feet. "I also suppose the black chakra has shown itself," she stated, this one directed toward the Hokage. Tsunade nodded slowly, just as confused as Asuma. Yuuki sighed. "You've got a problem on your hands."

Extra seals had been placed around the original one on Maia's back as to protect her from whatever was eating away at her mind and body. She was currently locked up in a white room, all by herself. They'd given her new clothes to wear. A black pair of pants and a black long sleeved shirt. She had been marked now. As insane. The Hokage hadn't wanted it that way, but hospital officials, saw it fit. She knew she wasn't insane and so did they. They only wanted to think of the safety of the village. A knock sounded on the door and Maia found herself not giving a damn about it. She just wanted to be alone, in this calm silence where nothing and no one could touch her.

"Oh for Rubi's sake! Just open the fucking door!" someone yelled from outside. It didn't phase Maia one bit. Not even the door slamming open. Maia didn't look to the people who entered the white room. She no longer found that she cared about who visited her. Unless it was… no, she wouldn't' go there. "South!" Maia didn't give the girl her attention. No matter what she would say, Maia would not let herself care. Curling further into the corner, Maia just wanted them to leave. She needed to be alone. She needed to be locked away in this room so she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Somewhere outside her mind, Maia heard footsteps heading her direction, vaguely she recognized the turning of her own head toward the sound, but then found that this new girl had her chin in a very strong grip. "Maia!" the girl shouted, right in her face. "I'm not here to play kiddy ass, poor me baby games! Get your ass outta this room! We need to talk!" the girl shouted. Maia watched, a blank stare, as the girl stormed out of the room.

"You'd better follow after her, she seemed serious," Tsunade said, interested in what was going to happen. She didn't fear that this so called Rubi would take over Maia anymore. Not with the extra seals in place. But it had some rather damaging effects on the Gennin. Tsunade sighed, it seemed she was too powerful to be ranked a Gennin, but then, she hadn't tested into any other rank. The Hokage would save this idea for later however as she and Asuma escorted her out of the white room. Her feet padded softly against the wooden floor. Maia seemed distracted, as if the extra seals had not only held back Rubi, but her emotions as well. Tsunade felt bad for the girl, that this had happened to her, but what else could she do?

The three of them finally found Yuuki outside, tapping her foot impatiently. She gave an exasperated sigh when they finally reached her. Giving a look to Tsunade and Asuma, Yuuki shooed them away.

"I'm not leaving," Tsunade said. Asuma shook his head and turned to leave. He didn't want to risk Yuuki saying anything about the whole father thing. He wanted to tell Maia for himself. So for now, he would watch from a distance.

"Oh you'd better believe you are," she replied. The Hokage glared at the small blond girl and looked over to Maia. The black haired girl shrugged and Tsunade sighed.

"I'll be back in half an hour," she said. And then she was gone. Yuuki smiled, happy to have some privacy to talk with her best friend. The blond walked up to her friend and hugged her, happy to see her. Maia flinched in response causing Yuuki to pull away.

"What, you don't remember me?" she asked, obviously hurt by this. A softer side of Yuuki was coming into play and Maia wasn't even taking advantage of it. Maia looked at the girl, trying to find anything in her memory to recall this girl's face. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Sapphire?" Maia asked her voice low. This couldn't be her. She hadn't seen this girl in years. A small smile came to her features and she pulled the blond back into a hug.

"Now that's the South I know and love," Yuuki murmured. Something was off. She was happy to see her again, but what was going on? It seemed as if a large part of Maia had been erased, or even re-written. Moments later, Yuuki pulled out of the hug and stood, staring into Maia's eyes. The tall raven haired girl stared back and in a matter of moments, three years had passed between them, along with the visions Maia had had. "You've forgotten everything?" she asked incredulously. Maia nodded, wondering how any of that had just worked.

"To be honest, I hardly remember you at all." It was hard for Maia to remember anything with all these god damn seals on her back. Yuuki closed her eyes. She had to do something about this. They needed Rubi for everything to work out right. An idea flashed through her mind and Yuuki smirked.

"This might hurt a bit," she muttered. All her concentration poured into what she was about to do. Doing a few hand signs, Yuuki opened her eyes suddenly, her eyes glowing a bright purple. "Unseal Technique! Ten Finger Tip: South!" she shouted, thrusting her hand into Maia's stomach, all of her fingers tips were surrounded in black chakra. It was the same chakra that had nearly choked Asuma just a few moments ago. Maia's eyes widened at the pain in her gut, but she felt the seals on her back release, all except for the original. Feeling the wind blow past her, Maia realized she was being thrown into the air by the sheer force of the jutsu. "Or a lot," Yuuki chuckled. Having slammed into the wall now, Maia groaned. The pain that erupted from her was all too much. Something more pressing had her mind in a strangle hold however. Why the hell was she always getting thrown into walls?

Asuma sighed as he awaited the return of his fiancé. How was he supposed to tell her about all of this? What was becoming of his daughter? Was she okay? Was that Yuuki girl hurting her? He supposed not, the Hokage would never let that happen. The Jounin took a drag on his cigarette and then let the smoke exit his mouth. Why was all of this coming down on him now? Why couldn't he have just gone the rest of his life without knowing that Maia was his daughter? It would've made things so much easier on him.

"Asuma," Kurenai called. Sitting up, Asuma found himself dreading the conversation to come. "I'm home," she finished. What would happen was entirely up to fate now. The second she walked through that door his life would be over. As if right on cue, Kurenai walked through the door. The kunoichi looked at beautiful as ever. "Hello honey," she murmured, kissing his forehead and then sitting down next to him. She seemed to be in a good mood Asuma noted. Well, she wouldn't be after this.

"Kurenai," Asuma began. She gave him her full attention. "I've got something to tell you," he found himself unable to look her in the eye. "I'm…" Asuma couldn't form the words, either out loud or in his head.

"What is it Asuma," Kurenai asked. Asuma took another quick drag of his cigarette to calm his nerves.

"I'm a father," he blurted. Kurenai sat there next to him, a stunned expression on her face. Asuma still couldn't bring himself to look at her. The love of his life, was sitting right next to him, and he couldn't look her in the eye. "Maia Akiyama, she's my daughter," he murmured. Kurenai continued to stare, blankly. What had he just told her?

"The Akiyama girl? The one Kiba's been training?" she finally asked. This was all too crazy. Asuma had a daughter? Asuma nodded, wishing that everything would just disappear except for Kurenai, in that one moment. He wanted everything to just be gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I myself just found out recently," he told her. Kurenai was still surprised, but she wouldn't let this come between her. So, taking Asuma's chin in her hand, she turned his head to look at him.

"Asuma, do you love this girl?" she asked. Asuma nodded. He may have only figured out she was his daughter a few days ago, but she was his daughter and he loved her already. That was how it was when you were a parent. "Then I love her too," Kurenai said. She kissed him gently. "And we'll be a family, once you're ready to tell her that is," she murmured, resting her forehead on his. Asuma smiled, he knew there was a reason he loved this woman so much.

Kiba sighed. What the hell was going on around here? All he wanted to do was to protect Maia forever. Was that so much to ask? Lately he hadn't been able to get close enough to her to do that. And he'd even promised her he would. This was insane! He had to do something or he feared he would lose her. As a friend and a possible future girlfriend.

"Man Akamaru, what's a guy to do?" Kiba asked his partner. The dog whined and rolled onto his back, exposing his belly. Kiba managed a chuckle and bent over to pet his dog.

"Well for one, this guy could stop talking to himself," came the voice of Hana, Kiba's sister. The Inuzuka looked up from the belly rub he was giving his dog and glared at his sister. She laughed and put her hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you, just stating fact," Kiba rolled his eyes and turned back to Akamaru. "You know, if you really care about this girl, she'll come back to you. Just be patient," Hana told her brother. "Just have hope little brother, everything will work out," and then she left. A few moments later, into yet another belly rub, Kiba was called down stairs.

"Come on Akamaru," the dog got up and followed Kiba down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of Maia standing at the door, in her normal clothes, a small blond girl by her side.

"Hi Kiba," she said, her voice as gentle as ever. Kiba was shocked, wasn't she supposed to be locked up in the loony bin?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter nine! Hope you guys liked it, that it didn't confuse you, and that you understand everything a bit more! Haha, it was rather interesting writing it! Anyway, until the next chapter!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now, as a fair warning, this chapter along with the next couple chapters, are going to be rather slow moving. With all the action and drama in the past nine chapters or so, I'm in need of some serious character development! So, here we have some more Maia/Kiba fluff, defintiely my favorite pairing thus far! But fear not, more pairings will come in the future, but I have no idea when xD Haha, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yuuki refused to leave Maia's side from here on out. She had traveled for days upon weeks to get to her. And now that they were together, it was very important that they stayed that way. Yuuki wouldn't tell Maia this but one of the others was now dead and West was on a rampage now. His spirit having lost its love. Currently following the two love birds around town, Yuuki decided to follow them from a distance, so as to give them privacy. But Maia would always be in her sights. Aside from privacy, Yuuki just didn't want to deal with all this kissy face business. It was clear to the blond kunoichi that the two liked each other. Maia might not have known it yet, but the way she acted around Kiba clearly gave off signs of her liking him. It made shivers go up and down her spine when she thought about such a trivial thing as love. What was the point? She did not see one. Sighing, Yuuki had to wonder what made people fall in love. Where was the need? She loved herself and she loved her partner, South. Sapphire had no quarrels about such things. Even though her seal had the kanji for love on it. Yuuki had yet to figure that one out. There was no room in Yuuki's world for trivial things. None what so ever.<p>

Maia smiled, slightly, at the comments Kiba would make here and there. He truly was a good guy. A lot of the girls she knew would warn her otherwise. But she just didn't see where they got the ideas stuck in their heads. Kiba was a great person, loving, loyal, protecting. A blush came to Maia's face as she thought about Kiba in this way. Damn puberty, damn it to hell. She hated thinking this way about her best friend.

"Maia, you okay?" Kiba asked her. Maia looked up from her path suddenly and hurriedly nodded. She flushed a brighter shade of red and looked back down to the ground, covering her mouth with her hand, biting her thumb. She hoped he wouldn't notice the rather bright blush covering her cheeks. Maia heard a chuckle coming from him and glanced to her right, he was laughing at her.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" she asked, fake anger seeping into her voice. Kiba's chuckle died a little bit and he stopped walking, turning to Maia. In all seriousness, he moved his hand to cup her cheek and used his other arm to pull her in close to him. Caressing her jawline, Kiba looked down at the girl in front of him.

"You," he said quietly. Maia blushed harder and tried to look down, but his hand caught her chin and pulled her face up once more. "And that cute blush you've got goin'," Kiba told her, his eyes holding nothing but the truth. The shocked expression that made Kiba chuckle again. Kiba loved her reactions to all of this. It was clear to him that she had never been with a guy, in any way. This, right here, was probably her first time having a guy show her affection. And to be honest, Kiba didn't care who saw them. He'd known this wonderful girl for three years now and she had always been this way. Adorable and smart and shy and loyal and fun and he loved every single thing about her.

"Kiba, I," Maia started, not knowing what to say at this point. The past few days had been interesting, but with Yuuki showing up, Lady Hokage had deemed her fit to leave the hospital. She still had wounds and health problems because of Rubi, but that could all be looked at through weekly check-ups. Looking into Kiba's eyes, she saw nothing but an intense passion. Maybe it was love, maybe it just an extreme like. In either case, Maia wanted to see that every time she looked up from now on. This was something so new to her. But thinking about it, it all made sense. She'd been best friends with this boy for three years. He'd been there for her through everything. Through all the fights with her mom, through all her nightmares. Kiba Inuzuka, the boy no one thought could ever love, had been there through it all. Maia knew that no matter what, he would support her if she were to fall. In that instant, Maia threw everything to the wind, including caution and pushed her lips onto his gently. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was his widening and then closing slowly. The kiss was small, gentle and full of feeling. Kiba returned her small kiss, smiling slightly. The happiness that rushed through Maia was something she wanted to always feel. This was her first kiss, her first relationship, her first everything. And everything else that she wanted to have a first for, she wanted it to be Kiba. Pulling away from the kiss, Maia felt yet another flush come across her cheeks. "I think I might really like you," she said, giggling. That kiss had been utterly perfect. Kiba smiled and nodded.

"I think I might like you too," he murmured, taking her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something," Kiba said, pulling her down the street, Yuuki following as always. The day was coming to an end and Kiba needed to show this to her. It was probably the second most beautiful sight in the world. Next to the girl he was walking with, hand in hand.

"Oh Kiba," Maia said smiling. This sight was just magnificent. "It's so gorgeous!" She exclaimed, hugging him. He chuckled and returned the embrace.

"I'm glad you like it," Kiba replied, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him, a small smile playing at her lips. Kiba was so strong and loyal and loving. Maia thought herself stupid to not realize these things long ago. For what it was worth however, she was glad she waited. Turning her head, Maia looked out over the village of Konoha at sunset. Kiba had taken her to the top of the memorial mountain, the one that had all the past Hokages' heads carved into it. The village was alive with lights and people were milling about. It was such a serene sight to behold, it made Maia's past few days melt away. All the drama that had happened was being washed away by the sheer simplicity that was laid out before her.

"How come I never noticed you before Kiba?" Maia asked him quietly. Sighing, Kiba thought about how to answer that question. He honestly didn't care how long it had taken her, he had her in his arms right now, and that was all that mattered. Kiba shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I guess you were just meant to," he replied. "I myself try not to question these things," Kiba laughed and hugged Maia tight. He didn't want this moment to ever end. Looking at it from the outside, one would question Kiba's motives. He generally wasn't one to really show affection for those around him. But this girl, she had grown on him. And over time, Kiba had developed feelings for her. Now, she was one of the most important people in his life. And the fact that she now felt the same way, Kiba felt like he was soaring. Hearing her sigh contently, Kiba smiled and hugged her tighter. Never wanting to let her go.

"I guess so," Maia said. She completely forgot about the fact that kissing him had been a dare. Because, in truth, while in that moment before, she had thrown that idea to the side. It hadn't even occurred to her. Kissing him sent shivers and sparks all throughout her being. She wanted that feeling again, over and over. Placing her head on his chest, Maia smiled. She'd never known this happiness all her life. Never known what it was like to be held by someone that cared for her whole heartedly, not like this. The feelings that were coursing through her body were all so knew to her. But all so amazing at the very same time. His arms around her made her feel like nothing in world could ever touch her. Pulling away a little bit, Maia looked up at the man holding her. "Thank you Kiba," she murmured. Seconds later, she was on her tiptoes, kissing him again. Just like the first time, shivers ran down her spine and sparks burst through her tummy. And for the first time since she could ever remember, Maia was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Well that was chapter ten! Hope you guys liked it! I took a long time writing this just because I was busy, but I hope it's a good one ^^ It's kind of short I know. But I no longer have a lot to pack into one document. Haha, until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mmk, so this chapter is full of a bunch of different things, though I had difficulty deciding what to shove in there. It's cute, kind of dramatic and you get two new characters to fawn over! Haha, I really love the new characters too, they're super silly! Anyway! Have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Asuma sat on the sidelines as his team trained. He had so much on his mind right now. He was a father, a father! And he hadn't known it all his life. What had happened to Yumi? Why was Maia here in Konoha? Sighing, Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. Part of him couldn't handle any of this. Whereas the other part was kind of excited. He was a father. The love he already had for his daughter was astounding considering he'd never truly met the girl.<p>

"Sensei," Asuma didn't hear Ino say this. He was too busy thinking about everything. Kurenai had accepted it and had wanted the girl to live with them. But how would that even work? Maia probably had a foster mother by this point. Not to mention moving in with a father you never knew was alive after what, sixteen years? Yea, that didn't like an idea that would go over very well. "Sensei!" Ino exclaimed. Asuma looked up suddenly, broken from his thoughts.

"Yea?" he grunted. Ino sighed and put her hands on her hips. She looked rather annoyed.

"Nevermind! If you're not going to pay attention, then I'm going home!" Ino said, storming away from her teacher and team mates. Asuma watched her leave and shrugged.

"What's got her all worked up?" The Jounin asked, clueless to the happenings around him. Shikamaru sighed and went to sit under a tree for a nap. Chouji on the other hand, walked up to his sensei and patted his shoulder.

"You've been kind of out of it since a couple days ago sensei," he stated. "Ino had been trying to get your attention the past five minutes." Had he really been that distracted? Asuma sighed and stood up.

"Practice is over for today," and then he left. Shikamaru and Chouji stared after him, confused. What was upsetting their sensei so much that he would stop practice so early?

The hunt was on. Today was her official day. She needed to get this right and fast. Or she would be caught. She needed help in the area of chasing. Sadly, today she was the one being chased. Escape maneuvers were no walk in the park maybe, but she had never expected this. Her heart racing, the dark haired girl jumped from tree to tree, evading the male chasing after her. He had a companion, one with a keen sense of smell. This was almost too much for her to handle. Time seemed to slow as she saw the boy from the corner of her eye. The grin that he displayed told her one thing. She had been caught. She saw him jump toward her and her first reaction couldn't even be played out. She wanted to dodge him, but he caught her mid jump. Once they landed on the ground, him on top of her, the two began laughing.

"Looks like I caught ya," he intoned, happy as could be. The girl giggled and kissed him. This caused the boy to blush.

"Yea, well you're just that good Kiba," Maia told him, a smirk playing across her features. He smiled down at her, happy to have this time with her. Sure she was supposed to be training under the Hokage herself, but to him, this was better. She wouldn't be all crazy psycho like that old lady was. He liked his Maia just the way she was. A pause went through his thought process as he heard the word his repeated through his mind. His Maia. She was indeed his now; he had her, in every way. Kiba wouldn't have it any other way. Three years he'd known her. In that time, she'd become something of importance to him. And after a while, that feeling of importance had grown to a liking. And now, in this very moment, these day, he felt something more, but he couldn't pin point what it was. Things were moving fast for him. Even if it had taken three years, they were moving fast. The moment they were having made his heart shutter, he couldn't handle it to an extent. Staring into her beautiful eyes, being entranced. It made his stomach do a back flip. Maia looked back at him, equally stunned. It was only when Akamaru showed that they were able to look away from each other. And for the simple fact that the dog had tromped up and licked all over both of their faces. Maia giggled and Kiba laughed. Today was perfect, plain and simple.

"Akamaru man, come on," Kiba feigned anger, but couldn't help his laughter. Akamaru wagged his tail and sat down between the two. Maia reached up and began petting his broad shoulder. This dog was something else that was for sure.

"Zare! It's my turn!" a little girl yelled, smacking her sister on the back of the head. The girl in question frowned and held the toy away from her sister even further.

"It's not if you keep acting like a child!" Zare spat, giving her twin a snooty look. The twin paused, developing a confused look.

"But I am a child," she told her. Zare took this into consideration and then sighed. Her sister was right.

"Fine," Zare said. Shoving the toy in her sister's face. "But in ten minutes Rime, I want it back," and then the smoke village ninja left the room. Leaving her ten year old twin sister to her toy. The two of them had been separated for so long. Yet, that had only been a plus. They were still childish in some areas however. Zare prayed that this would not hinder their chances to get a new job.

"I cannot tell you anything if Rubi does not wish it," Yuuki said, a smug look on her face.

The Hokage was reaching her limit now. The annoyance factor that this girl had was crazy. It obvious that she could tell her and probably would have if she liked her, but Tsunade was fairly certain that this girl didn't like her.

"I know you can tell me Yuuki. You just don't want to," Tsunade gritted out. She was highly annoyed at this point and it was clear that Yuuki loved this fact. The short blond smirked at the irritation that was currently crossing the Hokage's face. This was all fun and games for her. Though, she truly could not tell her anything without the consent of her partner. Sapphire and Rubi were like two peas in a pod. They could not be messed with and they would not betray the other. That was simply the love they held for each other. The compassion that they held.

"Yet I cannot Lady Hokage," Yuuki said, rather bluntly. "You see, Rubi and I, we have something that you could never possibly understand." It was apparent to Tsunade that Sapphire was now speaking. Her voice was slightly higher than before and lot nicer than before. "Rubi is my love, my soul mate, and I shall never betray her, no matter what." Sapphire said matter of factly. "You see Lady Tsunade; you do not know the love that I hold for my partner. She is my sister, my love, and simply, my partner. If I were to reveal information about her to a person she despised, what kind of lover would I be?" she asked, her voice holding a slightly angered tone. Tsunade watched the girl's actions. It was very clear to her that Yuuki had more control over her spirit than Maia did.

"Yuuki," Tsunade began. She needed to know everything about Maia and Rubi. And more importantly, she needed to know how that damn spirit had gotten inside her to begin with. Were people just born with it? Or did they wind up like Naruto and Gaara, with it implanted in their bodies from birth? "It is imperative that I know how everything works if I am to help Maia," the Hokage told her. Sapphire chuckled, as if knowing an inside joke that Tsunade did not.

"Don't you see," she sighed, hoping this would be over soon. "You cannot simply know. The agony that Maia goes through, it's not something to just know. You could never understand her pain. You could never understand what it's like to walk around every day with the feeling of hatred deep down." And with that, Yuuki stood up and left the office of the Hokage. That meeting had been pointless and stupid, nothing more, nothing less. Sighing, Yuuki allowed Sapphire to leave and shoved her hands in her pockets. She couldn't help but wonder what Maia was doing. Yuuki kicked a rock that lay before her trying to not think about her friend, who was off doing hell knew what, hell knew where. Realizing that she was probably with Kiba, Yuuki felt a deep set anger. She'd known Maia all her life and already she was being pushed to the side. Yuuki was torn from her thoughts when she bumped into a boy with long black hair wearing all white. He had practically white eyes that made him look rather creepy to Yuuki, but she shrugged it off.

"Watch where you're goin'," and then she walked away. Leaving a stunned boy behind her.

_How rude_, Neji thought to himself. That short blond girl, she wasn't from Konoha Neji noted, deciding to take it upon himself to find out where she was from and why she was here. Her headband had the symbol for the sky village on it if he was correct. But why would a ninja from that village be here? Shaking his head, Neji continued on his way. He would discuss this with the Hokage later in the day, or even the week.

Kakashi watched as his friend sat in turmoil. The idea that he had a daughter his entire life and hadn't known it blew the Jounin's mind. Sighing, Kakashi could only be glad he wasn't in the same boat.

"Asuma, I hate to say this, but I don't know what to tell you," Kakashi told him. He watched as Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. He'd been smoking a lot more often lately Kakashi noticed. Probably from all the stress of having a daughter you'd never known about. Not to mention one that would probably end up hating him.

"Neither do I," Asuma murmured. Being here with his friend was the only thing he could do at this point. He didn't know what to do otherwise. The lack of knowing anything about his own daughter made him hesitant to tell her. But he would have to eventually. Kakashi looked around the shop they were sitting in. It was small and quiet, and in his opinion, not the place to be discussing something like this.

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but you've got to figure that out on your own I'm afraid," Kakashi told him. Asuma nodded.

"Why did it have to be her anyway? Yumi Yomanai had been the kindest woman I'd ever met," he said sighing.

Maia paused in her walking. Yumi Yomanai? Wasn't that the woman from her vision? Who was even talking about her anyway?

"Asuma," that was the man from her vision as well! Who was he talking to, let alone about her mother? Or, the woman that was apparently her mother. "I'm sure if you just told Maia the truth she'd understand," eyes widening, Maia soon realized they were talking about her. And her mother. But why? Why were two men she didn't even know talking about her?

"Kakashi, you don't understand. Look at Naruto, his parents were dead before he could remember them. Maia, thinks I left them ages ago, she probably thinks of me as a dead beat father." Father? Maia was utterly confused now. Her father? "Of course, she doesn't know that I'm her father, but she probably holds nothing but resentment toward her father figure that was never there, I was gone before she was born," Maia couldn't believe a single word she was hearing.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Asuma," Maia's mind whirled with millions of thoughts all at once. Her father… he was alive? He was here? In the shop that was currently before her? Maia's father, he was so close, yet so far away. Feeling the tears beginning to brim, she ran off suddenly, not wanting to hear anymore. Her father had been alive all this time. She'd never known her father, never known that he even existed. That vision was her first clue to who her father was. And even that vision was vague.

Hearing sudden running footsteps, Kakashi knew his assumptions were correct. Someone had been listening in on their conversation. "Asuma, I believe someone heard us, and I believe that someone was Maia." Asuma stood up and ran out of the shop just in time to see Maia turn a corner at full speed. His head fell and Asuma went back into the shop.

"I've gotta go Kakashi, thanks for the talk," and just like that he was gone. Asuma definitely needed some time to think. That was for sure.

Running. It was the only way to not feel what she currently felt. Her father, he'd been here all along. Legs pumping, Maia ran. She wouldn't stop. Not until she couldn't feel this anymore. He'd abandoned her and her mother long before she was even born. Her mother, she'd never spoken of him. Not once, she wanted to protect her daughter from this heart break. Why had he not told her the second he found out? Why had he kept this from her? Shaking her head, Maia forced her legs to run further. She flew past people she knew, people that cared about her. She didn't care that they saw her crying, running away from her problems. A bark sounded somewhere in the background, but Maia ignored it. She needed to keep running, to get away from everything.

"Maia!" that was Kiba's voice. More tears fell from her blue eyes as she ran. Why was this happening now? With everything that was going on, she couldn't handle it. Finding herself in a clearing, Maia finally stopped running. She fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. That was how Kiba found her when he finally caught up with her. "Maia," his voice trailed off at the scent of her tears. He ran over to her and hugged her. "What's wrong Maia?" he asked her. Maia turned in his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

"He's my father!" she sobbed. Kiba was confused. Her father? How was that even possible? "Asuma, he's my father Kiba!" Maia sobbed, sniffling. Kiba's eyes widened. Kurenai sensei's fiancé was Maia's father?

"How is he your father?" Kiba asked her. He was careful to make sure his voice was gentle. Kiba didn't want to upset her when she was already upset as it was.

"I don't know, all I know is he left before I was born," Maia replied quietly, her sobs calming down a bit. Kiba ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her. Why was this happening to her now? She had so much going on, Kiba hated that this was going on. Kissing the top of her head, Kiba pulled her chin up so he could look down at her.

"Maia, he had his reasons, but I'm sure if you confront him it'll all be okay," Kiba said. He kissed her then, hoping it would make her feel better. Which it did, it always did. Sending that same spark through her gut as every other time. Maia couldn't help the small smile that spread across her features as she pulled away from the delicate kiss.

"I know, I just hate that he didn't tell me sooner," she murmured, resting her head again on his shoulder. Kiba pulled Maia into his lap and hugged her close. Akamaru came up behind her and cuddled up against her back. Maia let Kiba hold her, loving the feeling of him taking care of her. "I don't remember a thing from my past Kiba. And now, I have some hint of my life and he didn't even bother to tell me," she said, cuddling up against Kiba's strong chest.

"I know Maia," he replied, running his hand through her hair again. "You've got to give him time. He'll tell you when he's ready." Kiba told her. It was hard to believe that he was the mature one right now. Kiba had never thought himself to be mature, but apparently he'd grown up over the years.

Zare and Rime had waited a week for this. This was their moment. The moment they would know if they'd been accepted into the guild. It was very important for the two of them. Their parents and their grandparents and their great grandparents before them had all been a part of the guild. It was a secret guild, started by their family long ago. And now, now it was their turn.

"Enter," a rather strong voice boomed out. Zare and Rime waited for the large doors before them to open and then took their first steps in the chamber of the master. "Zare and Rime Hinori." The two nodded, bowing to their leader. A grunt came from him and they looked up at him. "The Twin Disasters of the Smoke," Zare and Rime nodded, loving the name they'd earned themselves. The power they'd acquired over the years amazed everyone around them.

Their sensei stood behind them, a proud look on his face. The twins before him were prodigies.

"Your first mission," Zare and Rime developed an excited look. "Kill Maia Yomanai."

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYSHIT! They're going to kill her? Dang! Well, that was chapter eleven, hope you guys liked it! I worked very hard on it and hyperventilated because of it! Soooo yea! Until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty! So here we have chapter twelve! I personally love this chapter! There's a lot going on in this chapter and most of it is fluff indeed, but there are some serious points! I hope you guys like the chapter! I love you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Neji," the Hokage said. The Hyuuga looked up at his leader. "I want you to look after Yuuki. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while she's here in Konoha." Neji nodded. Yuuki had been the girl from last week, the one who had bumped into him. The girl that had been unbelievably rude to him. Why did he have to be her escort?<p>

"Of course Lady Hokage," and with that, Neji left the office. Of course, it had to be his fate that he would be assigned to escort that rude girl. She looked to be no older than a ten year old. But he knew otherwise. She was sixteen, just two years younger than he. Now all he had to do was find her.

Waking up in Kiba's arms was something Maia hadn't expected for her morning. The past week she'd been hiding from everything and her mother had allowed her to stay the night at Kiba's place. She trusted the Inuzuka boy and his family. And sure enough, nothing had happened except a lot of cuddling. Maia smiled at the look on the boy's face. He was truly adorable when he slept. Kissing his forehead, Maia got up out of his bed and adjusted her night shirt. She'd brought her own pants, but had worn one of Kiba's old shirts that didn't fit anymore. It was a simple long sleeved white v neck. And it made her look super cute. Maia soon realized that the rest of the house was asleep and got an idea. She knew what the family liked to eat and she knew that they would appreciate almost anything she did, so she ventured into the kitchen and began cooking.

"You seem to like this boy," Rubi said within Maia's mind. The dark haired girl sighed and continued cooking.

"Of course I like him," she said mentally to her other half. This was probably the first time Rubi had ever spoken to Maia. And to be honest, it was kind of freaking her out. They continued their conversation all throughout the making of breakfast. Up until Maia felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Maia giggled and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, it had apparently fallen out of her ponytail in her sleep.

"Good morning," he murmured into her neck, kissing that spot. Maia blushed and put the bacon she'd been cooking on a plate.

"Morning Kiba," she replied, sighing happily in his arms. Kiba nuzzled her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I do love having you here Maia," he said laughing. Maia smiled and felt him release her waist, moving to her side and kissing her cheek. "And might I say, I love the way you look in my shirt," Kiba grinned and nipped at her shoulder. Maia giggled and plated the rest of the food.

"Kiba, could you help me set the table? Or would you like to wake up your," Maia didn't get to finish her sentence when the rest of the Inuzuka's paraded into the room. Grins covered each and every face. Apparently they liked having her here as well.

"Son, if your girlfriend here keeps up we might just have to set up a marriage between the two of you," Tsume joked. Kiba laughed and Maia blushed, setting plates out for everyone. Hana smiled as she passed Maia.

"It was so nice of you to make breakfast for everyone," she told her. Maia nodded, happy to just be accepted by Kiba's family. They all really seemed to like her, even the dogs.

"Oh it was no problem at all," Maia said, sitting down to eat with everyone. It wasn't as wild as she would have assumed, or even as most people would have assumed. The Inuzukas were rather civilized. The laughing and talking that ensued warmed Maia's heart and for the first time since she'd been in Konoha, she felt accepted. Sure her adoptive mother made her feel loved, but not like this. It didn't take long before everyone was done eating and had dispersed to get to work. Kiba and Maia however, stayed behind. They didn't have anything to do for the day.

"You know Maia," Kiba began, helping her do the dishes. "My family seems to really like you," Maia nodded, drying a plate. A smile came to her features as he said this. The acceptance was driving her insane with happiness. Putting the plate down, Maia moved closer to Kiba, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his shoulder and looked up at him through her eye lashes. Kiba blushed as he looked down at her.

"Why don't we go back to bed," Maia murmured. She hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea and realize she just wanted to cuddle. Kiba smiled and kissed the top of her head. He nodded.

"Okay, let me just finish washing these dishes and I'll see you in there," they kissed and Maia walked away to Kiba's bedroom.

It didn't take long for Kiba to finish the dishes. Finally placing the last one in the cabinets, the Inuzuka made his way to his room. Where the girl of his dreams lay in waiting. A smile was plastered across his features as thought about Maia. What he didn't expect however, was for his princess to be asleep when he returned to her side. Chuckling lightly, Kiba lay down next to her. Wrapping her in his arms, the boy soon found himself drifting off to sleep. Yea, this morning was definitely one to be treasured.

Growling, Yuuki found herself wanting to rip this guy's head off. She couldn't stand the annoyance he was proving to be.

"Why don't you just fuckin' leave!" the girl exclaimed, wishing for his death. The boy looked at her from below. His face was void of all emotion. Growling again, louder this time, Yuuki dropped down from her perch and attempted to stare the brat in the eye. Sadly, he was too damn tall. "Get the hell out of my space," she ground out. Kindness was not Yuuki's thing. And this boy was going to learn that lesson rather fast.

"I cannot do that," he said, apathetic to her situation. Yuuki was currently trying to spy on Maia and Kiba. Though, blind boy here was proving to make that very difficult.

"And why the fuck not?" Yuuki asked, her anger getting the better of her. This was just nuts! Why couldn't this asswipe just leave her alone? He just stared down at her, a slight smirk coming across his features.

"I've been given orders to watch you," he told her smoothly. Yuuki screamed out her frustrations and jumped away from the boy. She doubted it would stop him from following her around, but she knew it would give him a run for his money, especially with Sapphire's speed capabilities.

Neji couldn't help the feeling of smugness that washed over him. He knew was annoying this girl and it satisfied him after how she'd been so rude to him. All he had to do was not react when she was rude to him and simply be emotionless and then she would leave him alone.

A knock disturbed Kiba from his sleep. Scratching the back of his head as he stretched, the boy made sure not to wake the girl next to him to answer the door. Whoever was at his house right now was seriously messed up. Grumbling as he stumbled to find the front door, Kiba grabbed at the handle, turning and then stumbled opening said door.

"What do you," Kiba woke right up when he realized it was Kurenai sensei. The woman stood before him, tapping her foot and looking around the room behind him. "Hey sensei, what are you doing here?" he asked her politely. The woman pushed past him and walked into the house.

"Where is she Kiba? Asuma wants to talk to her," Kurenai stated more than asked. Kiba sighed and told his sensei he'd be right back. Going into his room, he gently woke Maia from her sleep with a smile. Looking up at him through her sleepy eyes, Maia returned the smile.

"Kurenai is here looking for you Maia," he told her, kissing the top of her head. Maia's eyes widened. Was Asuma looking for her? Did he want to talk to her? If so, she didn't quite know if she could handle it.

"Tell her I'll be out in a minute," Maia mumbled. Kiba nodded and gave her a quick peck on the lips then went back out to deliver the message. Watching him leave, Maia didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep running from her past, from her family. But a part of her wanted to more than anything. She wanted to forget everything and continue this life here. But would she be able to do that?

Walking with Kurenai and Kiba was rather nerve wracking. Kurenai wasn't someone she usually spent a lot of time with. Of course, Kiba being with her made it bearable. But there was just something unnerving about the whole situation. In the back of her mind, Maia felt Yuuki's presence. That calmed her. A smile came to her features and Maia felt okay.

"Don't worry Maia, he just wants to talk to you," Maia nodded to the woman next to her. Yet she couldn't help wondering why he hadn't come to see her himself. If this was so important, why had he sent his fiancé? It hadn't taken long for the three of them to reach Asuma's home. And by then Maia was nervous beyond everything. Hands shaking, the dark haired girl opened the door to her father's home. What was she supposed to say to him? What was going to said between them in general? She'd never known her father all her life, and even now she barely knew the man.

"Maia," his voice was barely above a whisper when she opened the door. His eyes held a look Maia had never known. And in that moment, it didn't matter that she'd never known him. He was her dad, she was his daughter. The love that they held between each other was uncomprehend-able to everyone around them as Maia ran to hug her long lost father. Wrapping her arms around him, Maia felt the tears instantly sting at her eyes. This was too much for her. She'd waited a week yes, but this was just more than she'd expected. Maia had wanted to feel resentment toward this man. To hate him for not being there. But she couldn't. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, returning the hug from his daughter. Maia shook her head.

"Don't be," she mumbled. Just being there with her father, a part of her history, a part of her life, it made her feel that much closer to being whole. Kiba and Kurenai watched the union of the father and his daughter. Smiles graced both of their features, entranced by the connection the two had even without knowing each other. Maia pulled out of the hug and looked up at Asuma, her father. "So," she began. A smirk coming to her features. "Does this mean my last name is now Sarutobi?" she asked, a chuckle escaping her. Asuma laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair. Maia scrunched back form this action, worried for her hair.

"If you want it to be squirt," the Jounin joked. Maia smiled and hugged Asuma again. It would be weird getting used to having to call someone dad, but she knew that everything would be better now. She had a family. One that was blood related. And that, aside from everything, meant the most to her. Kurenai smiled, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. It was moments like this that she lived for. Asuma had been too chicken to talk to Maia, so Kurenai had retrieved her, knowing it was for the best. Putting her arm around Kiba's shoulder, the kunoichi pulled him into a side hug. Everything, for now, was right with the world.

"Zare, Rime," a voice bellowed. The twins rushed to the side of their master. Bowing to him, they awaited their orders. "Now that you've been given an assignment, you'll need to train. The Yomanai girl will be difficult to defeat." He told them, the twins nodded. "I want you to do a recon mission in Konoha. Find out as much about Maia Yomanai as you possibly can. You'll need all the information you can get," the twins nodded and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that? I know some of it must have been confusing, but whatever! Chapter thirteen is on the way and hopefully with some more action after this break of no drama shit! Haha, until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have to say that I really like this chapter. Yuuki and Neji are pretty funny together xD Haha, so yea, enjoy the chapter. Another new character is introduced. Yea I'm going new character crazy, I know. But oh well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Her heart raced as she ran. Hiding from this bastard was tough that was for sure. But she had confidence that she could do it. Most definitely, she would get away from him. That damn Hokage had no right to get her a personal baby sitter. It wasn't as if she was a threat to the village. In fact, she was no more a threat than a small bird would have been. Sapphire simply would never allow her to hurt someone without being provoked.<p>

"Get the hell away from me you bastard!" she shouted, dodging another attempt for him to catch up to her. Neji smirked and watched the girl run from him. He was chasing after her, as was his duty, but he found some form of entertainment in all of this. It seemed that this girl just wanted to be left alone. But why would someone want to be alone? In any way? There were so many things about this girl that he couldn't quite understand, and Neji couldn't help but want to know more. Silently, he followed her. His mission was to be her escort, whether she wanted one or not.

Was it so much to ask to be left alone? She just wanted peace and quiet, away from everything as she watched over her best friend. This boy however was making it rather difficult for her to do her job. Sighing, Yuuki continued her from the white eyed boy. He was proving to be a nuisance and it was rubbing her last nerve the wrong way. Her eyes began to glow in her anger, but she wouldn't' unleash Sapphire. Not here at least. And besides that, Sapphire couldn't do much what with her powers being all about love. Though, she did empower her. Which was a perk. Shaking her head, Yuuki got back on track. Doing a couple hand signs, Yuuki smirked.

"Stun!" a wave of power flashed from her body and traveled to Neji, the boy following her. It should've stunned him long enough for her to make an escape. Feeling her chakra hit a nearby body, the short blond grinned. "Finally," picking up her pace, Yuuki went off to search for Maia. She needed to know what was going on having been away from her for a decent amount of time.

The blond finally found her walking with Kiba and two unknown subjects. Yuuki decided to get closer and figure out what was going on. The one older man was familiar to Yuuki, but she couldn't quite recall why. Thinking back on it, the girl vaguely remembered him being there when Rubi took over in the hospital, the day she arrived. If her memory served her correctly, that man was Maia's father. And it seemed as if Maia now knew that fact. Growling, Yuuki soon realized that there was now another person in Maia's life that would make her have to compete for the attention she deserved.

_Bastards,_ Yuuki thought, following the four of them closely. She didn't want Maia to feel too overwhelmed, so she watched from a distance, always confused as to how she could feel such love for the boy she was currently holding hands. Love meant nothing.

_A crying baby lay in its bed, without a mother to hold her. Wails were sent spiraling through the air, no one wanted her. Even as a baby she knew this. She was nothing, an outcast. Not wanted by anyone in her village. There were no gentle hands to hold the poor baby, abandoned at birth. People passed her by, never giving a second glance, as if they didn't even notice her there on the corner. Left all alone in a box, no one to call family and no place to call home. This baby, so small and delicate, a gift from above, left to rot on the side of the street. Not a care in the world. _

Yuuki shook this image from her mind. Recalling these things to her mind would serve no purpose. She had been taken in by a rather homely old woman, who treated her like a slave. Yuuki grew up having to work for everything she got. Her family ties were unknown to her and that was the way she liked it.

Maia felt complete happiness walking with Kurenai, Asuma and Kiba like this. Holding hands with her boyfriend, talking with her father, and getting to know her future step mother. It was something she'd never dreamed of, never been able to dream of. Kiba squeezed her hand, sensing her happiness and smiled at her.

"So Maia, how long have you been in Konoha?" Kurenai asked. Now that was a touchy subject. Maia never really liked talking about that. Being as she couldn't remember anything before three years ago. Kiba squeezed her hand again, as if to reassure her.

"Three years," she said simply in reply to Kurenai. The woman smiled and nodded. Truth be told, at this point, Maia didn't care about anything in her past life. This life, in Konoha was amazing as it was.

"And before that?" that was the question Maia had been hoping she didn't ask. Shaking her head, Maia squeezed Kiba's hand. He nodded slightly and turned to his sensei.

"She doesn't like talking about it," he explained. Kurenai nodded and watched as Kiba seemed to calm the girl. Something was clearly bothering her. And Kurenai worried that it had been her fault. Asuma put an around his fiancé's shoulder and pulled her close. He allowed the two teens to walk a bit further ahead.

"She'll come around," Asuma whispered to Kurenai. "Don't you worry your pretty little head off," Kurenai smiled and nodded. Unfortunately, that wasn't what she was worried about.

"Rime!" Zare exclaimed, irritation pelting her voice. The younger of the twins looked up to her sister, an innocent and confused look on her face.

"Yes sister?" she asked. Zare glared at her twin and stomped up to her.

"Where," Zare had to control herself with this one. "Is my toy?" Rime smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why dear sister, I have not the slightest clue," Rime replied, happy as could be. That was when Zare lost it. Tears poured from her tiny ten year old eyes and she fell the floor. Thumping her fists on the ground, Zare began her temper tantrum. With all the screaming and shouting, it wasn't long before someone came rushing in their room.

"What's going on?" one of their guards asked hurriedly. Zare pointed one accusing finger toward her sister.

"She stole my toy!"

"Neji, what have you to report about Yuuki?" the Hokage asked him. The Hyuuga simply stood in front of the kunoichi. Sighing, he began his story.

"It seems as though she's more concerned about Maia than anything. She is definitely not a threat to the village," he explained. Tsunade nodded, waving her hand, she dismissed the boy. He nodded and exited the office, his thoughts occupied by the short blond girl from the sky village. Why he'd been thinking about her at all was beyond him, but he had been around her for the past three days or so. And in that time, he'd come to learn many things about her. Neji followed her from a distance, learning that was better than her hitting him with some stunning jutsu. This just wouldn't do. Neji needed to get some training in, in order to get this girl off his mind. He did not need a distraction right now.

Yuuki looked around. It seemed as if her stalker was leaving her alone for the day. Finally some peace and quiet. Yuuki had decided that today she would leave well enough alone and let Maia to her business. After all, she couldn't follow her everywhere. Sighing, Yuuki walked the streets of Konoha. She knew no one here and hated it. No one acknowledged her, no one cared. Just like before. Shaking her head, Yuuki dispersed all negative thoughts of her life. People cared, just not people that lived here.

"People do love you Yuuki," Sapphire told her mentally. The blond scoffed at this comment. No one cared for her. She was just a brash girl with lots of weapons and empty death threats. Sighing, Yuuki kicked a pebble as she walked. There was no hope for her, somewhere deep down she knew that. "Stop thinking this way Yuuki," Sapphire told her. Laughing lightly to herself, Yuuki couldn't help but forget that comment. She shoved it to the back of her mind in fact; not wanting to deal with the happy thoughts that Sapphire always seemed to have. Blocking out Sapphire, Yuuki picked up the pace to her usual spot. On top of the carved mountain. That's where she slept every night and that was where she thought every day.

Running through the woods, Zare and Rime mentally prepared themselves. They had their story straight, no matter fighting over that silly toy, they had business to take care of. Following Maia, gathering information, it was of the utmost importance. Zare looked over to her twin sister and nodded, Rime nodded back and the two split up. It would take a couple of days to get the Hidden Leaf Village, so in the meantime, they would gather all they could about the village. They knew that the ninja of this village were strong, some of the strongest of the entire world. So needless to say, the twins had an idea of what they were up against.

"Rime," Zare called to her sister telepathically. "Meet me in front of the gates to the village. Find out all you can. And sister, be careful." Rime responded back with an okay and a few words of safety to her sister and they parted ways. If the need called for it, they could always communicate with the other. No matter what happened, they always had a way of talking.

"If anything goes wrong, use our Kekkei Genkai," Rime told her sister. The agreement was settled, and the two assassins were on their way to Konoha.

Word of the two ninjas' arrival spread throughout the region. Mass murders followed their wake and Maia was getting nervous. As was Lady Tsunade. The imminent threat to her village had her on needles as she walked about her home. The assassins that were apparently heading their way were strong. Indeed strong enough to take on the Raikage. Messages had been passing from village leader to village leader and news of their powers traveled. The Raikage soon began working closely with Tsunade. He'd even sent one his very best ninja to Konoha to assist them in spotting the ninja that were causing this whole uproar.

"Lady Hokage, it is a pleasure," the female ninja said, her voice semi high pitched. The Hokage nodded and stood, looking out her window. "I am terribly sorry to have to meet you under such circumstances," the girl said.

"It's no trouble, you're helping us, that's the best way to meet Kairi," the kunoichi told the younger girl. Kairi Omizugawa, the daughter of the fifth Raikage. She was rather tall standing at five eight and skinny at that. Kairi smiled and walked up next to the Hokage.

"We are glad to help. My father hopes to see an end to this mass murder," Kairi stated. Her father was a strong and diligent man. He was smart beyond his years and he wanted nothing more than these enemies to be stopped. Tsunade nodded to this statement, worried about the impending attack on her village. It was, after all, uncertain, but the chances were high. And with the current visitors to her village and the state Maia was in, this was no time for an attack on the village.

"I will do whatever is deemed necessary to assist you, my Lady," Kairi told her. The Cloud Village would prove helpful after all and after all of this was over; a treaty was definitely called for.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kairi won't play a huge role in this story like at all, but she is needed for plot stuff. And I know, this chapter started kind of slow, but the next couple chapters will be pretty exciting. The Twins play a bigger role in these next chapters (: But, until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	14. Chapter 14

**For warning, this chapter might seem a little all over the place and that's cause it is. I wrote this coming off of writer's block, so bear with me. The next chapter will be more... put together? I don't know! Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Maia was terrified at this point. Two ninja assassins were on their way to Konoha, and no one knew what their goal was. Or even if their target was in Konoha. All they knew was that they'd left a path of destruction in their wake. Sighing, the newly discovered Sarutobi wringed her hands together. Not only was she worried about the assassins, but today was the day she moved in with her father. No more sleep overs with Kiba. In fact, Asuma was rather protective of his daughter in the guy department.<p>

"Maia, it'll be fine," Kiba told her. He pulled her by the waist away from her suitcase and hugged her. She needed reassurance more than anything right now. Things were getting sketchy and there was nothing worse than double worries. Running his hand through her hair, Kiba kissed the top of her head. "Asuma and you will get along great. And even though we can't have sleep overs anymore, I promise, everything will be fine," he told her. Pulling back a little, one arm still around her, Kiba smiled down at his girlfriend. Maia nodded and kissed the Inuzuka boy.

Running silently, Zare and Rime made their separate ways to the walls of Konoha. They needed to enter the village without being seen. Though they knew there would be trouble. The special ops of this village were good. But they were better.

"Zare, meet me in a neutral location," Rime told her sister. Zare nodded and leapt onto the wall before her. The ANBU would have to be faster than her and her sister's lighting speed technique, and that was doubtable. Having traveled all over by the time they were six, the two of them were able to create their own techniques that had never been seen before. The Lightning Speed Jutsu being one of them. Running up the wall, Zare did a few hand signs, closed her eyes and felt her feet pull her faster up the wall. This jutsu used the natural friction around her to increase her own speed and adding a boost of chakra only helped the cause. Zare gave a little smirk when she ran right past an ANBU guard. They didn't notice a thing. Somewhere else on the wall, Zare saw her sister do the very same thing.

Yuuki felt a disturbance in the air around her. Could it be the Twin Assassins already there? Worry entered Yuuki's mind and she ran to catch up with Maia. She was moving in with Asuma today. And now was the time when Yuuki needed to protect her most. Without her… Yuuki shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. Not about what had happened to East. Jumping from building to building, Yuuki looked around. Confused, she thought she saw someone run over the top of the wall around Konoha. Her eyes widened as she realized something was going to happen.

"_Maia!" _Yuuki screamed telepathically. _"They're here!"_ She had to warn Maia. She was going to be followed Yuuki assumed. Especially considering they knew nothing about Maia. And who else would they be after? It wasn't as though Center had randomly had a change of heart and went after someone else.

Maia turned at the sudden sound of Yuuki's voice. The warning had rung out quite clearly in her head. Kiba, looking concerned squeezed Maia's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Maia's eyes held fear. They were here. And something told her they didn't want to have tea and crumpets. Shaking her head, Maia turned around and quickened her pace.

"Kiba, I need you to take my stuff to Asuma's, I have to talk to Tsunade." Setting her stuff down and kissing Kiba quickly, Maia took off. The Hokage needed to know everything. She needed to know that Rubi gave her connection to Yuuki and Sapphire. She needed to know what was inside her and she needed to know that the assassins were here.

Kiba watched as his girlfriend ran off in the direction of the Hokage's office. What in all hell was going on? It was then that he felt wind rush by him as Yuuki passed by. She seemed to be following Maia. This confused him even more. He needed to hurry to Asuma's, there was something going on and Kiba needed to know what.

Smirking, Zare watched as they're target raced to their precious Hokage. She would be easy to kill, most definitely. Feeling the presence of her twin, the red head turned and smiled.

"Have you seen her too?" The black haired girl nodded. The field they were in was empty aside from themselves and held an air of power. Like something had happened here before.

"We've got to tail her and find out as much as we can quickly. Something tells me they were expecting us," Rime told her sister. Zare nodded, trusting her sister's judgment. After all, she did have premonitions. Rime's eyes glowed a faint icy blue color as she watched the happenings around the village. They're jutsu were amazing that was for sure. Though they had their flaws. Such as the one Rime was using now. If she used it too much, she'd go blind and lose the ability to control her chakra. This jutsu needed large amounts of refining as it is an original jutsu, much like all of their jutsu were. "Maia Yomanai is running to her leader to tell her that we are here. There is a girl following her. She's short, blond and has many weapons. The most prominent is the blade of a halberd that seems to have been infused with some form of chakra," Rime explained. They had little time. So needless to say they needed to find things out fast. "I think that North is following the girl, to make sure she stays safe," Zare nodded, a chuckle forming.

"Good," she said. "I would love to kill that girl along with our intended target," Zare muttered. North had gotten in the guild's way when they had tried eliminate West. She hadn't stopped them, but it had put a hindrance on Center's plans.

"Lady Tsunade!" Maia screamed as she ran down the hallway to the woman's office. "They're here!" this was not good. They weren't supposed to have been here for another couple of days. The village hadn't had the time to prepare! Tsunade turned at the slamming of her door. She saw Maia, flushed and out of breath. "They're here Tsunade," Maia breathed. The Hokage's eyes widened at this news and she told Maia to shut the door quickly. "They're here," her voice gave a hint of fear. And rightfully so. Yuuki watched from outside as the two girls spoke. This was not good. On full alert mode now, Yuuki knew the twins would soon be gathering information on her friend. She needed to stop this from happening.

"_I will protect you Rubi,"_ that was Sapphire's voice. Maia looked up, Rubi awakening from her slumber. No, she couldn't let sapphire sacrifice herself.

"Tsunade, there's something you need to know," Maia told her. Rubi snarled in her mind, anger bubbling forth, something akin to hatred but not quite there yet. "Rubi and Sapphire are lovers. They are ancient spirits. Spirits of the Rose. They, along with two others were resurrected in an attempt to control the four winds, giving someone enormous power," Maia had learned all of this from time spent with Sapphire. "Rubi is South and as her host, Yuuki and I have a bond. We can talk telepathically. As another result, Sapphire and Rubi are connected for life. They are destined to be best friends, lovers, sisters, everything you can possibly imagine two girls can be." Maia explained. "Our powers are far greater together, but they are only active when the Spirits are awake. This is why I haven't had any episodes lately. With the two of us, Yuuki and I, together, our spirits sleep," Tsunade nodded. "But," the tone of Maia's voice got the Hokage's attention even more. "If one of us were to die, then the other would slowly go insane due to the lack of their other half. It would also upset the balance of the winds, giving someone the upper hand, that someone being the person that killed either myself or Yuuki." Tsunade looked out the window at that one. All of this was strange, very strange. But the kunoichi was glad that Maia had come clean and told her the truth.

Yuuki hated hearing the last part. She didn't know what she would do if Maia was killed. She needed Maia. And though their fates were weird, they were intertwined. And Yuuki wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Maia, no questions asked. Maybe in a way she shouldn't have. Another disturbance in the air. This was the work of the Guild, most definitely. There was no doubt in the blonde's mind that this was true.

"Sick bastards," Yuuki muttered. Chuckles filled the air. They were here. Yuuki pulled her halberd blade off her back and grinned. She would have fun with this one. Even though she had no idea where the twins were. She knew only that they could move at speeds larger than life. _"Maia, they're here, the same location as us, get out of there and somewhere safe,"_ Yuuki warned and then the soaring of a senbon needle hit her ears. Throwing her chakra out around her, Yuuki created a temporary shield. These two obviously wanted to kill her for interfering with West.

"Oh North, we only want to kill her," one of them said, their voice high pitched and childish. It made them all the more creepy. Yuuki jumped into action, summoning Sapphire. This fight would go out with a bang. She wouldn't let these assassins get any information on the one she loved.

Maia's eyes widened and she pulled the Hokage away from the window just in time for the explosion. Tsunade coughed as the smoke filled her office and she covered the younger girl's mouth. Guards rushed into the room and they escorted the two ladies out. Maia felt the determination Yuuki felt. She would protect her. Sorrow consumed Maia as she realized that Yuuki could very well die defending her. This was too much. The anger that soared through Yuuki right then hit Maia like a ton of bricks.

"Tsunade, I have to help her," Maia paused, looking on at her Hokage.

"Maia, it's you they want." A voice came from behind them. Turning, Maia saw Kiba. His face held all the seriousness he had. Tsunade helped the girl stand up and nodded, agreeing with Kiba. "You can't go, we've got to protect you," he murmured. Maia walked over to him and gave him a hug. She needed to prepare for this, which was true. Two people would risk their lives for her and she knew that.

"We'll help you, you're not in this alone," that was her father. Maia pulled out of the hug and turned around. A small smile formed at her lips at the sight of her long lost father and soon to be step mother. "I am your father after all, can't let two little brats hurt you," he told her, a chuckle escaping. Maia laughed right along with him, the moment brightening.

"_Get the hell outta here Maia!"_ that was a warning from Yuuki. She was hurt. The immediate look of fear and concern that washed over Maia's features managed to alert everyone around her.

"Yuuki says to get out," Maia said quietly. She definitely knew how to ruin a mood.

Neji felt the friction in the air as the fight dragged on. He'd been told to watch over Yuuki and so far, he wasn't doing too good a job. Annoyance rushed through him. He needed to protect her per his orders. And right now, she was not making that job easy.

"Ignorant girl," he muttered. Racing toward her location, Neji could only hope he'd make it there on time. His job was simple. Be her escort. How would he look if she were to die on his watch? He wouldn't let that happen.

Naruto too felt the friction in the air. Something was going on and he had a feeling it was the assassins. They'd obviously arrived. But how? Without alerting anyone to their entrance to the village. They must've scaled the walls. Another question with that idea, how had they gotten past the ANBU? Deciding to figure it out, Naruto ran for the Hokage's office. Outside the building, with the window smashed in, there was a fight in the air. That Yuuki girl was fighting to young kids. Could those kids be the assassins? Naruto sighed, he'd seen weirder things. All around Konoha, a pin could be heard dropping on the floor. What would become of their home?

"You really think you can protect this girl?" one of the twins asked. Yuuki breathed in deep. She was running out of energy without Rubi. The twins chuckled and circled around her, in their creepy little way. Yuuki spat at them and held her blade closer to her body, to protect her arms. She had to kill these two now. Neutralize the threat to her best friend.

"I think she does dear sister," the other one said. They both chuckled at the blond before them, delighting in the torment they were causing.

"You two are sick," Yuuki spat. The girls shrugged. What was she supposed to do? These two had not a care in the world. Closing her eyes, Yuuki summoned all her will power. There was something she could do, she just knew it. But would it help any? Steeling herself, Yuuki replaced her blade on her back and in one fluid motion, flicked out her trick blade from her wrist and sent it flying toward one of the twins. They obviously weren't expecting it and soon found the blade lodged in their thigh. "Have fun with that one," Yuuki told them, a large grin on her face.

"You bitch," one of them growled. The one with the blade in her leg stumbled over onto the ground. "You'll pay for that," she told her. Racing toward her, she pulled out a kunai and threw her arm out at Yuuki, only to be stopped by a strong hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man's voice was clam, collected and strong. Yuuki looked up at the one who had saved her life and saw none other than the white eyed boy. The little girl cried out in pain as he gripped her arm to the point of it almost breaking and then threw her back. She went spiraling back into the air, only to be caught by her weakened sister. The two got up the best they could and disappeared. Neji turned to Yuuki on the ground, almost unconscious. She looked like she'd worked very hard to fight them off. "It's alright now, they're gone," he told her. His voice held a softness that he had not even known he had. Yuuki smiled and nodded. Her job was done.

"Thank you," she whispered. It was then that she succumbed to the darkness around her, needing her rest. Neji rolled his eyes and picked up the small girl. She was older than she looked and definitely stronger than she looked. But she'd done well, fighting off the Twins of the Smoke. They were well known for destroying things. Carrying her away, Neji made sure to scan the area for the twins. When he knew they were off hiding somewhere, he relaxed and took Yuuki to the medical unit. She needed help, and fast.

"She'll be fine, just a little chakra imbalance. She used up a lot of it in fighting off the twins," Tsunade told Maia. Taking Yuuki's hand in hers, Maia sighed. She had gotten hurt fighting to protect her. But from what exactly? Maia wasn't certain she knew and part of her didn't want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter even with it being really weird and not structured at all xD Haha, yea, so remember to review and I love you guys! Have a good everyday! Until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty, well here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! It focuses more on Yuuki toward the end, you get to know her a bit more than you did before. I personally find her to be a very interesting character. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lying in wait was never fun for anyone. Especially for the target of two very deadly assassins. Maia sighed as she watched Yuuki sleep. This was too nerve wracking for her. With everything that had been happening lately, it was a wonder that she was still awake. Maia wanted more than anything to be in Yuuki's position. She needed to sleep. This was just too much.<p>

"Maia?" a knock sounded on the door and the dark haired girl looked up startled out of her thoughts. She saw Naruto standing in the doorway. He hadn't played a huge role in her life thus far, but she knew he'd gone through some of the same stuff she'd gone through. Needless to say he understood everything. "You okay?" he asked her. Maia nodded silently. She really just wanted to be alone with Yuuki right now. Naruto walked across the hospital room and sat with her. "She'll be okay you know," he said. Maia nodded fighting back tears. "You need to focus though, you need to get stronger, to fight," the words he was saying were things she already knew.

"How do I that?" Maia asked, not looking at him. Naruto smiled sadly.

"You leave Konoha, you train, you fight," he explained. Maia nodded, understanding what she had to do. She had to face her past. That was the only way she could ever be the same. That was the only way she could fight this.

Zare dabbed her sister's forehead with a cold cloth. She had a fever but was happy as could be. It was weird and Zare didn't know what to do. Ever since being hit with Yuuki's blade, Rime had been acting strange. It worried Zare. Her sister was obviously ill, but with what? What in the world would give her a fever and all the signs of having been poisoned but leave her feeling euphoric and in love.

"Rime," Zare murmured. She wiped at Rime's forehead again, trying to sooth the fever that just didn't want to go away. "I'm so sorry," it was times like this that the two of them got serious. No more fighting over toys, no more acting like children. These were the big leagues and Zare knew that. She had to save her sister.

Maia had left the hospital in search of the person Naruto had referenced her to. He would help her, or so she hoped. She needed to get somewhere that she could train. Her speed picked up at her worry increased. She couldn't let Yuuki give her life up like that to protect her, she couldn't endanger the boy she loved and she certainly couldn't risk the safety of her father. Not after having just found all these people in her life. _Damn it! I have to find him!_ In all her haste, Maia tripped over a rock in the road and fell to the ground. She lay there, wanting to just give up. She wasn't strong enough for this. She couldn't do this. _I'm so weak!_ She screamed at herself.

"_No you're not,"_ that was Sapphire's voice. Maia looked up and around for the source of her magical voice. _"You're just not in tune with Rubi like Yuuki is with me. Train Maia, get stronger and fight alongside your soul mate,"_ Maia felt tears sting at her eyes. Yuuki truly was her soul mate wasn't she? She was destined to be in her life, forever. They needed each other, they balanced each other out. Footsteps interrupted her inner rant and Maia looked up from the ground, it was starting to rain.

"Seems like you could use some help," the man that had walked up to her seemed a bit too enthusiastic to see her. "Here, let me help you up," he said, reaching out his hand. Maia took it and stood up with the man's help.

"I'm sorry, I just," Maia was at a loss for words. She was just too upset right now to really be able to think straight. Shaking her head and feeling a tear drop down her cheek, Maia wished it to just be the rain.

Jiraiya was taken aback by this girl. She was the girl Naruto had asked him to train? Shrugging inwardly, Jiraiya had helped her up, only for her to say sorry.

"Don't be sorry Maia," he told her. She looked up at him, startled. How had he known her name? "Naruto told me you'd be looking for me, described you so that I would know what to look for," Jiraiya explained. Maia nodded her understanding.

"So then you're Jiraiya?" she asked him. The white haired man nodded. Maia was suddenly very nervous. All these people cared about her, all of them willing to give their lives to protect her. And for what? Some silly wind? "Will you help me?" Maia asked him, her voice quiet, just above a whisper.

"Why you want to get stronger?" Jiraiya asked her. Maia looked up, startled by his question. The man's eyes held nothing but seriousness and she felt another tear fall.

"I want to save everyone, to not make them sacrifice their lives for me," Jiraiya smiled at her answer and nodded. Motioning for her to follow him, he lead her back to the Hokage's building. They needed to let her know that they were leaving. And Jiraiya figured that the best place to go would be somewhere the Twins had already been.

"I will escort you back to my village," Kairi said, smiling. She was happy to be helping these people. After all, they were helping with the rebuilding of her village. "You may bring two other people with you," the taller girl told Maia. She nodded and looked around. She didn't necessarily want anyone other than herself and Jiraiya to go. So who would she bring?

"Maia!" Oh crap. That was Kiba's voice. "Don't leave!" he sounded upset, hurt even. And moments later the door was thrown open. Tsunade had a near fit yelling about how she would need to replace that door if people weren't more careful. Maia couldn't meet Kiba's eyes as he walked up to her. All she knew was the he was hugging her and kissing the top of her head. "I'm going with you," Maia pulled out of the hug suddenly, eyes wide.

"Are you crazy? I can't risk your life like that Kiba!" she exclaimed, Kiba shook his head in reply.

"I don't care, I'm coming with you," he told her. Maia searched his face for any sign of question. There was none. She hugged him then, feeling nothing but love. This boy, how had she gotten so lucky to find him? Kairi watched the show before her and couldn't help but smile. Young love. In a time so serious they could still be so sincere with each other. Kairi shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. She was a ninja and she would not show emotion around these people.

"So it's settled then. Jiraiya and Kiba will accompany you to my village where you will train. We can put the extra to work while you're training if you'd like," Kairi said. Kiba shook his head.

"No, I'm helping her train, if Sage Jiraiya will allow it." Kiba was certain that he would. And besides that, this man was a pervert; he wouldn't let him alone with Maia. Not ever. Looking over to the Sannin, Kiba looked for his answer. The older man nodded to him and Kiba smiled. He would help the girl he loved grow stronger, whether she wanted him to or not.

"Then it's settled, we will all travel to the Cloud Village where the three of you will train to help Maia become stronger," Maia smiled, liking this idea. And with Kiba by her side, she felt comfortable with this choice. At least, a little more than she did before. The idea of leaving Yuuki behind however, upset her. She wished she could bring her with. But sadly, they were leaving today and Yuuki was still out of commission in the hospital.

"You're leaving?" Asuma asked Maia. She nodded, packing a bag of things she thought she'd need.

"I'm sorry dad," man did she like being able to call someone that now. "But I've got to, I can't just leave the Hidden Leaf to sit and wait for my death. I'm not strong enough to face those two," Maia explained. She hoped he'd understand. This was something she had to do, and there was nothing Asuma could say to change her mind now. Sighing, the Jounin looked around. He needed to say something. Some words of wisdom or something. Steeling himself, Asuma wrapped his daughter in an embrace. Something was telling him to comfort her.

"Never give up Maia. If this is truly what you want to do, keep chasing that dream. Become stronger so that you can protect the ones you love. In the same way we want to protect you. You've touched our hearts Maia. Before you came here, I never knew I was a father. I never knew you were my daughter. I just thought you were a girl who'd been taken in by Ms. Akiyama. And now Maia, now I know you're so much more than that," Asuma pulled away from the embrace and looked down at his daughter, bracing her shoulders. "You're a strong girl. Hell, you're my daughter so you must be. And I know that you'll make the right choices." He finished. Maia looked up at her father, the one she never knew she had and cried. She'd never had anyone to tell her these things. Never had someone who cared this much about her, not in this way. She couldn't remember her life before this place and knew that it couldn't have been any better than it was right now.

Yuuki woke up a day later. She couldn't remember much of how she'd gotten in the hospital and was very confused when she awoke. Jumping up from her laying position, her head began to throb. Yuuki flinched and held her head in her hand. She looked around, seeing only one form in the room. The white eyed boy.

"Where's Maia?" Yuuki asked her voice curious. She needed to see her friend. Neji shook his head and Yuuki developed the feeling of worry. "Where is she Neji?" So she did know his name. Well that was something he hadn't expected.

"Gone," he told her calmly. Yuuki's eyes widened and she jumped out of her bed.

"Gone where?" She exclaimed. Neji shrugged. The look on Yuuki's face was priceless.

"Why do you risk yourself for this one girl?" he asked her. Neji was curious to know why Yuuki would risk her life for one girl, a girl that didn't even matter to most people. Yuuki's look softened at this question. Averting her gaze from Neji's, the blond sighed.

"She's the only one that cares," the truth hurt Yuuki. But it had to be acknowledged. Maia was truly the only one that care for her. Yuuki had never, in her life, had someone who cared about her. That lack of care had made her strong though. She'd become apathetic to the world around her, indifferent even. She was a strong warrior and a brave soul. Yuuki knew this about herself. But she'd never felt love, what people were meant to feel. "I must protect her," Yuuki explained. Neji was still confused. Why did this girl, this hard headed girl care if someone else cared about her? She didn't seem to have a care for anything else. So why this?

"You are highly confusing," Neji stated. His voice held no emotion as per usual. Yuuki turned away from the boy. He quite clearly did not understand a thing such as emotion.

"And you don't get it!" she said angrily. It was too much for her to handle. Maia had left her here in Konoha to go hell knew where. The anger and hurt that was bubbling forth was almost too much for even Sapphire to control. Yuuki, letting her feelings get the better of her, slammed the window open and jumped out. She needed to be away from this hospital, this village. Yuuki needed to get out. Vaguely she heard Neji call after her, but she ignored him. He meant nothing to her and she meant nothing to him. He should not be involved in her feelings. "Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed. The birds and all the animals in the surrounding area went quiet as did the sound of him following her. In fact, looking around, Yuuki didn't recognize this place as Konoha anymore.

"Yuuki, you must control yourself," Sapphire told her, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Yuuki felt the sting of tears at her eyes and shook her head. She would not cry. She would not show weakness. "I understand you feel betrayed," her voice was soothing, gentle. Yuuki liked that. It was probably one of the best things about Sapphire. "But darling, know that you are loved," Sapphire embraced Yuuki in a hug, washing her over with the feeling of love. The thing about the Spirits of the Rose was that the feeling they embodied dictated how they treated their host. Naturally all the Spirits love their hosts; some of them are just meaner than the others. Sapphire though, was the kindest of them all.

"She left me Sapphire, she left you," Yuuki sobbed. Sapphire sighed and rubbed the girl's back as she gripped her dress. A gentle breeze picked up and Sapphire pulled away from the embrace to look Yuuki in the eye. Yuuki looked up at her Spirit and sniffled. The tears were flowing now.

"I know my sweet, but she will be back," Sapphire wiped a tear from Yuuki's cheek and kissed the top of her head. "She loves you, she loves me. We are a part of her life. And I know you're feeling abandoned. But I promise you dear, she will be back and she will be stronger. She's getting stronger for you," Sapphire's calm tone soothed Yuuki. The anger and pain she felt was subsiding now. This magnificent spirit before her, with her long flowing blue hair, was the only thing that kept Yuuki sane.

Neji finally found Yuuki lying on the ground unconscious. Tears were pouring from her eyes. What had happened in the time that he had been gone? And more importantly, why did it upset him that she was crying? Picking the small girl up in his arms, Neji cradled her gently, as not to disturb her. She was clearly upset and not in any condition to need to stay in a hospital. It frightened the Hyuuga boy to think that he would want her to stay at the Hyuuga compound, but he was supposed to watch her. Sighing, he traveled back to the Hokage's office. He would need her permission to take her out of the hospital.

Sitting with Sapphire in the world inside her head, Yuuki felt completely at peace. She loved being here with Sapphire. This Spirit was a part of her, had been since the day she was born. It was still unclear why, but that didn't matter. Without Sapphire, Yuuki wouldn't be whole right now. She would've been killed a long time ago due to her instability.

"Thank you Sapphire," Yuuki murmured, staring up at the fake sky. She loved this. First time she'd ever been able to say she loved something. The Spirit beside her chuckled.

"You do not need to thank me dear one," she replied. Yuuki smiled, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt her body being lifted off the ground, but she didn't care. It was probably just Neji taking her back to the hospital. Yuuki sighed happily, in this world; she didn't need to worry about Maia or anyone else. All she needed to worry about was how long she'd stay here. Because if she had it her way, she would never leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmk, well this chapter is fin! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! It keeps those amazing creativity juices flowing! I love you guys! Until the next chapter!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, these next couple chapters will be dedicated to Yuuki as the story comes to a close. I've gotta get some couple development for Yuuki and her future man going ^^ Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. It's rather boring, with nothing really going on. But yea, have fun reading! Oh and, special shout out to SilverMusic! You are amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Zare," Rime's voice was getting lower and hoarser as the days went on. Her twin was worried for her well-being but didn't know what to do to help her. "Get that damn blond for me," she murmured. Coughing, Rime convulsed in pain. The nastier side effects of the toxin had started and Rime was not having fun anymore.<p>

"Don't talk like that," Zare refused to look at her sister. She didn't want to accept that her sister may just be dying before her very eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Hanging her head, Zare allowed her curly red hair to cover her face. Her sister was dying. "You'll be okay Rime," she took her twin's hand. It was getting colder by the day. "You have to be," Zare finally let the tears out. By now they'd found an abandoned tunnel under the village to hide in. Zare needed to protect her sister. She needed to take care of her. That damn Yuuki would pay for this! Zare's emotions flared, causing her chakra to stir. She had done this to her sister and she would pay! Pay dearly she would. "I'll get revenge Rime, I promise you that much." And then the ten year old red head kissed her sister's forehead and watched as she drifted to sleep. There was still time.

Groaning, Yuuki came back to reality. She'd spent the night with Sapphire in her mind, not wanting to come back to this world. She didn't, but she knew she had to. Yuuki had a promise to keep. Her eyes fluttered open as she woke from her slumber; to a room she didn't recognize. Startled, Yuuki bolted upright. Neji was again sitting across the room from her.

"Where am I?" she demanded. Neji stood up and tossed Yuuki her clothes. Eyes widening, Yuuki looked down and realized she was naked. Grabbing at the sheet, she covered her bare chest and felt her cheeks flush. Looking back up at Neji to glare at him, she saw his cheeks flush as well.

"My cousin changed you and sent me to have your clothing washed and mended. Do not worry, you're safe at the Hyuuga compound," he told her. His voice was emotionless as usual. Yuuki blushed harder and looked away from the boy in front of her. "Breakfast will be served soon, come down whenever you feel like eating," and with that said, the older boy left. Yuuki watched the door shut and released a sigh of relief. Now that he was gone, Yuuki could get dressed. She could only imagine what they'd done with her precious weapons.

Hinata watched as her cousin left the room the blond had been lodged in for the night. His face was flush and she could only begin to wonder what had happened in that room. Smiling shyly, the girl opened the door and peaked her head in.

"Excuse me," she said her voice gentle and quiet. The short blond girl glanced over her shoulder at the door and nodded.

"Come on in," she said. Hinata nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her. This girl was very pretty. She was short, probably no more than five feet tall or so. Her body wasn't overly developed, but it seemed that she hadn't filled out quite yet. She was lucky.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin. Are your clothes fines?" the Hyuuga asked. The blond nodded, giving Hinata a smile.

"They're fine. Name's Yuuki," Yuuki told her. Hinata smiled and nodded. It seemed awkward to be in this room with a girl she'd never met before. But then again, it would always remain awkward if she never got to know her. "What's the deal with White Eyes?" she asked Hinata. Gathering a confused look, Hinata meant to question what she meant, but Yuuki explained before she could. "Your cousin," she said. Hinata nodded.

"He's just," Hinata paused, looking for the right words to describe her cousin. "Focused." Yea, that word seemed to fit well enough. Hinata watched as the girl tied her blue sash around her waist, having finished putting on all her clothes. Looking around, Yuuki searched for her headband and glared when she didn't see it. "You're headband got scratched so I sent it out to get fixed," Hinata told her, assuming that's what the blond had been looking for. Yuuki nodded, trying not to be angry with these people. Her things were things that she didn't like people touching. They were all she had.

"Thanks," was all she said. Hinata nodded, feeling like she wasn't wanted in the room. Yuuki walked over to the window in her room and looked out at the garden. It was beautiful, peaceful even. Blushing, she noticed Neji meditating under the trickling water of the small fall they had. He only wore a pair of pants, his hair down like usual. The muscles of his arms and chest showing clearly in the morning light. He looked so peaceful there. Hinata smiled when she noticed what had caught Yuuki's attention.

"Your headband should be fixed by the afternoon," she told her. Yuuki heard the door open and close shortly after that. Ripping her gaze away from the Hyuuga boy, Yuuki caught her breath. She needed to get a grip on herself. Neji was nothing but an annoyance in her life. A minor blemish that could be popped and dealt with. Shaking her head, Yuuki prepared herself for her day and left the room she'd been allowed to stay in. It wasn't until she nearly ran into someone in the hallway that she realized she had no clear where she was going.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuuki said to the younger girl she'd nearly smashed. The girl looked up at her and smiled. She looked a lot like that Hinata girl from before.

"That's alright! My name is Hanabi, what's yours?" she asked, clearly happy. Yuuki scratched the back of her head, feeling really nervous now. She wasn't used to this much happy in one sitting.

"I'm Yuuki," she replied. Hanabi smiled brightly and took hold of her hand. She then began dragging her down the hallway, hopefully toward the kitchen.

"So you're Neji's friend. The one he likes," Hanabi said, quite obviously not thinking before she spoke. Yuuki blushed and tried her best to ignore the comment.

"Um, I wouldn't say friend or that he likes me," Yuuki told the younger girl. Hanabi laughed at this comment and began humming. Why she was allowing this child to drag her to some unknown place was beyond Yuuki. But she was in no place to yell at the girl, or smack her. So she allowed the dragging to ensue.

It was lunch time now, and just like Hinata had said, her headband was returned to her in perfect condition. The color of the band was different, but Yuuki didn't care. She had her headband back and in place like usual. Sitting outside, Yuuki tried to think of something to do. The twins would have gone into hiding by now. But with Maia gone, they weren't much of a threat. Or so she hoped. Yuuki knew she didn't have enough power on her own to deal with them. Though she had poisoned one of them. Another good thing about being the host of a Spirit of the Rose; the chakra you get from that Spirit is toxic to everyone else beside the user and the other hosts. So one of those twins was in the process of dying. And as far as Yuuki knew, there was no antidote. It was rather unfortunate though, because now the other one would probably be coming after her. That just as not on Yuuki's to do list at the current time.

"Good afternoon," that was Hinata's voice. Yuuki looked up at the girl approaching her. She gave her a small smile, not wanting to be rude to the people that were letting her stay with them. Hinata sat down next to Yuuki. "I'm going training with Shino if you would like to come with," the girl offered. Yuuki shook her head.

"That's okay; I think I'm going to go talk with Tsunade. There are a few things we need to discuss," Yuuki told her. Hinata nodded and silently stood up, leaving Yuuki to her thoughts. It was so peaceful here that Yuuki almost felt awkward being here. She wasn't usually the calm type and now she was stuck in the middle of the Hyuuga compound. The home of some of the calmest people Yuuki had ever met. Sighing and shaking her head, Yuuki didn't know what to do with herself. All she could really think about was where was Maia and if she was okay or not.

"We'll rest here for the night," Kairi told the group. The rag tag group had gotten rather far since the time they left and were now near the Hidden Hot Springs village. Maia sighed, wishing that none of this was happening. She just wanted to go back home to her father and her friends. She wanted to go back to normal. Before she knew about all of this stupid Spirit stuff. At this thought a pang of pain ran through her chest.

"I am not stupid," Rubi growled out in her head. Maia flinched and left the thought alone. Kiba watched as Maia sat off to the side by herself. He could only imagine what she was feeling, what thoughts were going through her head. It was all a mystery to him. And this worried him. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was off hitting on Kairi, the daughter of the Raikage. Shaking his head, Kiba stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead. Kiba said nothing, knowing that she didn't need words right now. She just needed comfort.

"Why is all this happening Kiba," Maia asked him, burying her face in his shoulder. The Inuzuka boy sighing and rubbed Maia's back.

"It's just how everything played out. In life some things just happen, whether we want them to or not." Kiba told her. It was sad to think about, but lately Maia hadn't gotten a break. Sure she'd had a week or so of no drama, no visions, no nothing. But that wasn't part of life's plan for her apparently. It sucked, but sometimes life just dealt someone a bad hand.

"I hate this Kiba," Maia said. She didn't want any of this, never asked for any of it.

"Oh but you did Maia," that was Rubi's voice. Moments later her vision went black. On the outside, Kiba noticed her pause and then looked at her. Maia's eyes were glowing a bright blue. Somehow he could assume what was going on and wasn't worried. Her only rested her head in his lap and allowed her body to rest while Rubi showed her visions of the past.

_A younger Maia walked down the streets of a pleasant village. Holding her mother's hand, the girl was all smiles. She wanted nothing more in her life than this moment right now. Maia loved her mother and would've done anything for the woman._

"_Mommy!" Maia exclaimed. "What are we doing today?" the girl was being left in the dark as to their activities for the day. Yumi Yomanai chuckled at her daughter's excitement. She shook her head and continued leading her daughter down the street._

"_Shh honey, it's a secret," the older woman said. Maia made an 'o' with her mouth and then pretended as if she were sealing her mouth shut. Sure she didn't know what that secret was, but she had to keep it. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the main building of their village. Maia jumped up and down with excitement. She loved visiting the Yamakage. He was such a kind man. Entering the building, Maia settled down a bit, just enough to be presentable in the room. Mrs. Yomanai stifled a laugh with her daughter's antics. _

"_Ah Yumi, it is so good to see you," said the Yamakage when the two of them entered the office. He walked over to the pair of Yomanai and gave them each a hug. Maia ran off to the other side of the office where the Yamakage had books splayed out across the floor. Maia just loved to read. _

"_She's been fine lately, but she's antsy about what's going to happen," Yumi told the Yamakage. The man nodded and sighed. This was getting tricky. _

"_I believe she's a fine candidate for the Spirit. It's just a matter of it she's ready," he explained. Yumi nodded, waiting for the rest of what he had to say. "Has she been training daily?" the Yamakage asked. Yumi nodded._

"_She's been training like nobody's business," Yumi chuckled. It was safe to say that Maia was excited for this. She'd been wanting a friend for a while now. "Maia is very excited about this," Yumi told the Yamakage. The man nodded and called Maia over to them. The girl smiled and ran over to the two adults. Yumi smiled down at her daughter. She was so beautiful and strong. She could only imagine what she'd been like when Rubi was with her._

"_Now Maia," the Yamakage began. Maia looked at him, waiting for his question. "Are you sure you want to be with Rubi?" he asked her. Maia smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Yumi smiled sadly down at her daughter. The girl didn't even know what all of this meant._

"_Oh yes Mr. Kage, I want a new friend," Maia said happily. _

Coming back to herself, Maia sucked in a breath of air. She coughed and forced herself to sit up. That was by far the longest Rubi had ever kept her in her own mind. Kiba, gaining a concerned look, took Maia's hand.

"Are you," Kiba didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Maia stood up and ran away from the group. "Maia!" he exclaimed. Why was she running from them? The yelling caught both Kairi and Jiraiya's attention. They stood up and went over to Kiba.

"What happened?" Kairi asked. Kiba shook his head.

"I have no idea," he murmured. Jiraiya sighed. They had to find her. Something could happen to her and that would not be good. "But come on, we've got to find her," Kiba finished, running after Maia. Jiraiya and Kairi shared a look before running off after Kiba.

"What do you mean she went to the Cloud village?" Yuuki exclaimed. The Hokage was definitely not on her to be nice to list right now. Tsunade shook her head and downed a shot of sake. This girl was almost too much for her to handle.

"She left to get stronger in case someone didn't already explain that to you," Tsunade said, her anger rising. There was only so much she could take from teenagers. And Yuuki was testing that level right now. Though, her comment seemed to shut up her. Yuuki bit her tongue and looked away. She needed to get the hell out of here. But she wasn't allowed to leave. At least not without Neji. And by no means did she want to drag him into this. Then again…

"I want to go after her," Yuuki said. The Hokage sighed, seeming to be getting annoyed. Placing a hand on her forehead, Tsunade sighed. This girl was persistent if nothing else.

"Fine, do whatever you want brat. But Neji is going with you," waving her hand, Tsunade dismissed the girl and then spun her chair around to look out her now fixed window. Yuuki smiled and ran out of the office. She hated dragging Neji into this, but she needed to protect Maia. No matter what Sapphire said. She couldn't just sit around and wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! Yuuki's going after Maia? What a shock! Haha, anyway, please remember to review as always. Until chapter seventeen! I love you guys!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay well, this chapter is kind of short and chapter eighteen will be too. But that's only because of this almost being finished :/ Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter for what it is! Read and enjoy my loves!**

* * *

><p>Neji glared at the girl before him. He couldn't just up and leave with her. He had jobs to be done here in Konoha. The Hokage however, had made it clear that she didn't care what Yuuki did as long as he was with her.<p>

"I will not allow you to leave Yuuki," Neji told her. The girl scoffed and continued packing what little things she had. All of her weapons were displayed on her body or most of them at least. "I have duties in this village and I will not be dragged all over creation by some blond headed shrimp!" Neji exclaimed. The first time he ever raised his voice to anyone, at least in that way. Yuuki turned to face the Hyuuga boy, glaring the whole time.

"You think you can control me?" she asked him, her voice calm. Yuuki watched him; he did not seem uncomfortable or nervous. In fact, he seemed just as calm as she did. "I'm going after Maia whether you like it or not, and I do believe your current duty is to escort me. Or at least, that's what Tsunade said," Yuuki told him. Smirking, she knew she had him there. Neji narrowed his eyes, hating the fact that she was right. He was supposed to escort her, make sure she was okay. That was his duty. His other duty was to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. And with her leaving the village, that would become an even higher possibility.

"Fine," he ground out. "Be ready to leave soon." And with that, Neji left the room. Yuuki smiled and sighed, content with herself. She would be going after Maia soon enough.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Sapphire said. Yuuki nodded her head and left the room, she would be with her best friend soon enough.

_Laughs could be heard throughout the park as the children played on the swings and ran about. The day was bright and full of color. The birds were singing and the rabbits were eating. Everything seemed to be perfect, happy even. To everyone except Yuuki. Wiping her eyes, Yuuki tried to act as though she hadn't been crying._

"_Stop being a baby Yuuki," a boy mocked. Yuuki wiped another tear from her eye. _

"_I'm not being a baby," she exclaimed, wanting them all to just leave her alone. She wasn't doing anything wrong. The boy smashed the sand castle she'd been making and laughed in her face. _

"_Poor Yuuki, she's got no friends," he taunted and then walked away. Yuuki felt the tears poor from her eyes as she looked down at the sand castle she'd worked so hard on. Why was everyone so mean to her? Yuuki didn't know. All she knew was that she now had to start over, either that, or she had to go home and do more chores. Standing up, Yuuki let the tears run freely now. She wanted to go home, at least home was better than this. Running away from the playground, Yuuki made the decision that she wanted nothing to do with these kids anymore._

Now that Yuuki finally had a friend, those memories wouldn't mean a thing to her. She could finally be happy with a friend of her very own.

Tears poured down Zare's cheeks as she held her dying sister. Rime couldn't die. She just couldn't. Zare needed her, she needed her sister. She was all she had. They two of them had been orphaned at birth and then separated to different parts of the world.

"It's okay Zare," Rime told her crying sister. "I'm happy, and you should be too," Zare shook her head at this comment.

"How can I be happy when you're dying?" she asked her twin. Rime smiled and caressed her sister's cheek to console her.

"Because now I can finally be at peace," the two of them may have only been ten years old, but they were very smart. Smarter than most people. "I never liked being in the Guild, I did it for you sister," Rime admitted. Zare felt more tears roll down her cheeks. Her breaths were getting shallower by the second.

"I love you Rime," Zare told her sister. Rime's eyes widened and then softened. She loved her sister and that was the first time Zare had ever told her that.

"You've never said that to me before," Rime said. Zare hugged her sister to her chest and cried into her shoulder. "I love you too," this came out as a whisper. "Zare." That was the last thing Rime said before she died. Zare pulled back out of the hug, not wanting to believe that her sister was dead.

"Rime?" she asked. The body of her sister was limp and growing colder by the second. "Rime?" her voice sounded more urgent now.

Above ground, rained poured down hard. Today was a sad day for many people. Not only had a death occurred, but now Maia was missing. Yuuki could feel the distraught feelings of her best friend off in the distance. Sapphire was upset and speaking quietly with Rubi. That damn Rubi had shown Maia something that had obviously upset her. It pissed Yuuki off to know this. Her and Neji had left Konoha hours ago and were on their way to the Cloud village. Hopefully they would find Maia and the others there.

"Yuuki, pace yourself," Neji warned her. She seemed to be in a hurry. And though it was getting dark, she refused to stop running. They were two strong ninja and could handle it. They would just have to sleep during the days and then run during the night.

"We must find her Neji!" She exclaimed. The Hyuuga shook his head and allowed her to continue running. As long as she didn't get hurt on his watch, it was okay. The feelings rushing through Yuuki were almost too much for her to handle. Emotions never usually affected Yuuki. In fact, she was rather emotionless at times. But not now, not with Maia being upset. She had to find her. And she had to find her now.

Kiba finally found Maia sitting under a tree hugging her knees to her chest. She was crying, that was for sure. Something had clearly upset her. But what?

"Are you okay Maia?" he asked her. Maia shook her head as she sat there, shivering. Taking off his jacket, Kiba placed it around Maia's shoulders. "You'll get a cold like this," he murmured. Kissing the top of her head, Kiba put his arm around her. Maia immediately cuddled into his side. She needed to be with him right now. That was all she knew. Well, now she knew that all of this was her fault.

"It's all my fault Kiba," she cried. Kiba looked confused at this statement. "I wanted this," Maia sobbed. Rubbing her shoulder, Kiba sighed.

"I'm sure it's not,"

"But it is!" she exclaimed. Pulling away from him, Maia looked up at Kiba, her cheeks tear stained. "I wanted Rubi! I wanted to be this thing! I wanted all of this!" she cried. Kiba pulled Maia closer and rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"You're not a thing Maia. You're Maia Yomanai. You're my girlfriend, the girl I love," he murmured. Opening his eyes, he looked into hers, seeing nothing but turmoil. "And you're beautiful. You're strong and smart and brave. And I wouldn't want you any other way," he told her. Maia's eyes widened. "You're amazing Maia and," Kiba paused. He didn't know how to say this. "I," he was stuttering now. Great. "I love you Maia,"

Yuuki stopped running. The feelings of turmoil within her friend were disappearing. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that as long as Maia was happier, she could calm down. Neji came up next to her moments later and just stood there. The rain hadn't let up any and the both of them were soaked.

"We can stop for the night if you'd like," Yuuki told him. Neji looked confused, but he didn't dare question it. Nodding, Neji set to work on setting up a place for them to sleep. He was thankful that he'd remembered to bring a tent. If he hadn't, they would be sleeping while being rained on. And then nothing they had would be dry. Though there was one bad thing. They had only brought a couple other changes of clothes. None of those clothing items were pajamas.

"Go get him Yuuki," Sapphire told her. Yuuki took a deep breath and ran to the tent he'd set up. They had to share it and she was rather worried about this. Ever since the day she'd seen him shirtless, Yuuki had been thinking about him differently. It wasn't to say that she liked him in any way, because she didn't. He was just, attractive. She peeled her shirt and pants off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She was not going to sleep in the nude, but she wasn't going to sleep in wet clothing either. Diving under her blanket, Yuuki wished herself to sleep. She didn't want to face the awkward moment that would follow when Neji entered the tent. Or worse if he was already in the tent. "Yuuki, you can't run away from love forever," Sapphire told her. The blond girl shook her head and willed sleep come to her. She wouldn't deal with Sapphire or Neji right now. Now, she would sleep and then be refreshed for the next day's journey.

They started their day early. Not wanting to waste any time. Who knew how far Maia had gotten by now? Yuuki sighed as she dressed, knowing that Neji was outside the tent made her feel a bit more comfortable. But it was still nerve wracking having him with her at all times. It was bad enough that she was attracted to him. The worry that she could actually develop feelings for him scared her. Yuuki didn't believe in love. Right? Love was a trivial feeling. One she'd gone her whole life without. No one had ever loved her, not once. And in return, she'd never loved anyone. Well, at least not until she'd found out about Maia. Then she allowed herself to love someone. She really didn't have a choice in that event. But in this event, Yuuki had a choice. She would not let herself fall for Neji. She just wouldn't. The blond couldn't take the heart break of knowing he didn't love her back. Because honestly, who could ever love a monster like her?

"You think you're a monster Yuuki?" Sapphire asked her. Yuuki shut her out and finished putting on her clothes. Exiting the tent, she set to taking it down. It didn't take long. When she was finished, Yuuki and Neji set out again, silently. She refused to speak to him. She just wouldn't let this happen. The focus for this trip was on Maia and no one else.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Well, there you have it! A little couple development! Yuuki is still being a buttface though, haha. Um yea, so please remember to review! I love you guys! Until next time!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter also had writer's block in it xD Haha, ummm yea, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. But I am sad that this story is almost over. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I hoe it was good enough to keep you guys interested in the second installment and the branch off books!**

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long to finish the trek to the Hidden Cloud village. In fact, it hadn't taken as long as Maia had originally thought it would. She began distancing herself toward the end though, not wanting any of this to be happening. How could she have been the one to choose this for herself? Maia felt that she must have been crazy to have chosen this path. Staring off into the distance as the four of them and Akamaru walked through the streets of Kumo. She couldn't believe any of this.<p>

"Maia," that was Kiba's voice. Shaking her head, Maia looked up to see the main building of the village. It was huge and sat on the side of a mountain top. They were rather high up in the sky right now. "We're here," he told her. Maia nodded, giving him a smile. Kairi told them to follow her and they did. A clap of thunder followed and Maia became nervous. This place didn't feel right, but she knew she was safe here.

Entering the office of the Raikage, Maia took in her surroundings. It was nothing like Tsunade's office. It had a colder feel to it, part of being molded from the mountain. Though it had a nice view of the village.

"My daughter, welcome home," the Raikage's voice was full of power, a stunning display of the strength he held. "I see you have brought South. We must work fast dear one," Maia blushed at the comment, knowing it was directed toward her. Gesturing for everyone but Maia to leave the room, the Raikage moved in front of her. Placing a strong hand on her shoulder as the doors to his office closed, the Raikage closed his emerald green eyes. A wave of power hit Maia like a ton of bricks. She was almost knocked off her feet at this man's power.

"I do not like this man's power Maia," Rubi said to her host. The power that radiated off of this man was overwhelming for Rubi. She did not like being upstaged.

"I sense great power from you South," the Raikage said. Maia's eyes widened. "Please, tell your spirit I am not here to upstage her. But to help her," her eyes widened even more. How did he? "Come," the man opened his eyes and gestured to the hall. "We have much to do," and then he took her outside, to set up a training schedule.

Wrath ran through the young girl's veins. Her sister was dead. And all because of that damn Yuuki. She would pay, of that she was sure. Only hell would know her pain. But Konoha, it would know her rage. Standing atop the Hokage mountain, energy crackled all around Zare Matsumoto. She was alone in this world. With only the other assassins of the guild to comfort her. And hell knew they would not do so. She needed her sister. Possibly more than she needed air to breathe.

"I will avenge you dear sister," Zare gritted out. She may have only been ten years old, but she was strong. Stronger than a lot of the assassins in the guild. And she wanted to destroy everything until she found that damned Yuuki Kasuten. She would avenge her fallen sister, her fallen twin. This deed would not go unpunished. Throwing her hands out, Zare unleashed her power. Chakra surrounded her entire body as she screamed her anguish into the air. Throwing her head back, Zare let the anger flow through her; she let it take over her very being. Something primal, deep inside her, rose to the surface. Lowering her head, Zare's pupils changed to slits, her eyes opened wide. Oh yes, she would have her revenge. But not before she destroyed this place and the lives of everyone in it.

Yuuki stopped running. There was a shift in power just now. Neji stopped running as well and walked over to the shorter girl.

"What is it Yuuki?" he asked her. The blond closed her eyes and tried to focus on Maia. She needed to get to her. And she needed to get to her now.

"_Maia, get somewhere safe. Zare is going to be coming after us soon,"_ Yuuki told Maia telepathically. Looking around, Yuuki felt completely lost as to what to do. She needed to get to Maia, but there was no faster way. Yuuki needed to know if she was safe. And running to her rescue just wasn't enough for her. Fisting her hands and hanging her head, Yuuki ground her teeth together.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" Neji asked, walking up to her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not okay!" she shouted, looking up at him. Her eyes held only the largest amounts of anger and pain. She needed to be by Maia's side right. "Zare is unleashing hell upon some village right now. Probably Konoha and then she's coming after me, and then it'll be Maia!" Yuuki yelled at him. Neji took a sudden step back at her anger. The fact that Zare could be destroying his home slipped his mind for the time being.

"Yuuki, calm down, everything will be fine," and then Neji did the unthinkable. He pulled Yuuki into an embrace that only a lover would give. Without realizing what he was doing, Neji blushed, but continued the hug anyway. It must've been hard on Yuuki having to deal with all this. As if she weren't apathetic and insane as it was. He supposed the right thing to do in this situation would be to comfort her. Eyes widening, Yuuki shoved Neji away from her. She couldn't get distracted by such mindless things as comfort. No matter how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Let's go," she murmured, refusing to look at him. Jumping away from him, she didn't care if he followed her. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was that she liked what had just transpired. Love was a trivial thing, wasn't it?

Kiba watched over Maia as she trained with Kairi. The whole point of this training was to regain her memory. The theory behind it was that if she did, she would remember how to control the black chakra from Rubi. And if she did that, then she could fight off whatever threat was coming after her.

"She's one hell of a girl," that was Jiraiya. The old man sat down beside Kiba as they watched Maia practice. Well, more like get her ass kicked. They both flinched as she was sent flying into a wall. Why was that always happening to her? Kiba wanted, more than anything, to run to her and help her, but he couldn't.

"That she is," Kiba replied fondly. He loved that girl. And he would've done anything to help her. To make her feel better.

"Remember Maia, I am the enemy, treat me as such," Kairi told the girl. This training was going nowhere so far. Maia groaned as she tried to stand. Rubi was screaming in her mind and Kairi berating her was not helping in the least. Her head throbbing, Maia managed to get to her feet. This was almost too much for her to bear.

"Master, let me out and I will defeat her for you," Rubi hissed. Maia shook her head and blocked Rubi away again. She would not let herself become dependent on Rubi. Closing her eyes, Maia summoned all reserves of her strength. Opening her eyes again, they were glowing a brilliant blue color. Maia watched a smirk grow on Kairi's features. The power that she felt course through her body was not hers, but she was not being controlled by Rubi. Could this be…?

"I see you've done it," Kairi said. Maia watched as the older girl got into a defensive stance and unsheathed her blade. A sword without a hilt, sparking with lightning. "Let's see how you use it," she taunted. Maia grinned in response and shot her hand out, releasing the black chakra.

_Darkness surrounded Maia. She could see nothing. She could hear nothing. All she existed in was nothing. Screaming, Maia tried to find the exit, the escape to this dark abyss she was paced in. There were none. Grabbing at her hair, Maia felt the tendrils of darkness licking at her legs and arms. She needed to get out of this place. Where ever this place was._

_On the outside, black chakra emerged from Maia's hands. People watched as the power consumed her tiny frame. Sooner rather than later, the seals around her broke. Her power seeped into the air, choking those around her._

"_Maia!" somewhere in the back of her mind, Maia recognized her mother's voice. "You're not a monster," this was said as a whisper as the oxygen was ripped out of the air because of the black chakra. _

_Maia searched her mind for an escape and soon enough, she found a light. Her mother's voice was coming from that light. Picking herself up, Maia ran toward that light. She needed to stop this madness. She needed to control herself._

Kairi jumped out of the way of the chakra, well aware of its effects on people other than spirit hosts. The black chakra hit the wall behind the girl and created a crater the size of a small tree.

"I know how it works now," Maia said. Her voice was chilling. Kairi grinned, nodding to this new piece of knowledge.

"Then let's test it," she said. Maia nodded, smiling at this. She would happily oblige the girl.

Fire rained down from the sky as Zare unleashed her wrath upon Konoha. A sinister chuckle fell from Zare as she walked the streets of the village she'd single handedly destroyed. Someone tried to grab at her ankle, someone dying and in need of help. Kicking them away, Zare continued walking. She walked calmly through Konoha, reveling in the amount of destruction.

"A beautiful sight," she murmured. No one was coming after her that she knew of. The Hokage was currently, well, occupied; as were the ANBU. She'd done a rather well job of distracting them while she decimated the village. Now, it was Yuuki's turn. "I'm coming for you, Yuuki Kasuten," Zare told herself, chuckling like a mad woman from the loony bin. She would avenge her dearly departed sister. Even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the chapter. Again, I don't know how I myself feel about this one. I hope you guys liked it though! Until the next chapter!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, this is the last chapter of True Darkness. I hope it's good enough for you guys. I like the ending more than I like what leads up to it. Anyway, please remember to review and hopefully you'll stick around for Soul Rush!**

* * *

><p>Metal clanged together as Yuuki fought Zare. It hadn't taken long for the girl to catch up to her and Neji. She'd forced Neji to stay out of it, with great difficulty.<p>

"You bitch!" Zare screamed as she pounded attack after attack at Yuuki. All the blond could do was block the attacks being thrown at her. It was clear to her that she'd really pissed off this young girl. "You killed her!" she screamed again. Yuuki tried her best to block the barrage of attacks that were currently in her face. "She was my only family!" Zare yelled, stabbing her blade at Yuuki, hoping to impale her. She didn't do that, but she did leave a pretty deep laceration. Yuuki cried out in pain and fell out of the tree she'd been holding up in. Zare jumped down after her and stood over her.

"She deserved it, and so do you!" Yuuki screamed as she rolled out of the way of another attack. Neji ran up to stand in front of her. He would not sit by any longer.

"Get out of the way Hyuuga!" Zare screamed throwing a punch his way. Neji grabbed the girl's fist with his hand, his eyes closed. "She must die!" the smaller girl yelled, jabbing her sword at Neji as well. The Hyuuga boy hit it away with the back of his hand.

"Who are you to judge whether she deserves to die?" he opened his, his byakugan activated. Zare's eyes widened. She'd heard about this Kekkei Genkai, but she'd never seen it in action. Closing his hand around the girl's fist, Neji let his anger seep into his eyes as he glared at the ten year old. Shoving his hand back, he sent the assassin flying through the air. "You have no right to do fate's job, scum," he ground out. A feral growl came from Zare who had made a rather well impact on the tree behind her.

"She killed my only family!" Zare screamed at him. Neji got into stance and stared down the girl that had been trying to kill the only person he'd ever… shaking this thought out of his head, Neji got down to business.

"Fate is the only one who decides when and where and how people die," he told the girl calmly. Yuuki watched as Neji defended her. She'd been too preoccupied with Maia to be able to sense Zare's presence. Feeling like a failure, Yuuki tried to stand. She had to stop this.

"Sapphire," was the one word she was able to mutter as she lost consciousness. The blood loss had taken its toll. When the spirit took over, the wound was healed instantly. The power that radiated from Yuuki's body was intense. And it definitely got Zare's attention.

"Neji," her voice was gentle and sweet. The Hyuuga turned around, dropping his guard. "It's alright, I am just fine," Neji's eyes widened at the sight of the girl before him. She was entirely different, sapphire blue chakra surrounded her body and she radiated power.

"But," Neji couldn't think of what to say at this point. "How?" he wondered. A chuckle from behind him came suddenly. Neji barely had enough time to turn around before he saw Zare coming at him, her blade poised to strike. In a matter of seconds, Yuuki was in between them, holding the blade between her two hands.

"You may not harm him," Sapphire told Zare. The younger girl's eyes widened and she was once again sent flying backward. "He is precious to my host and I will not allow you to wound him," Sapphire said, moving to stand before Neji. She was of course shorter than him, but she posed a massive threat to Zare's well-being. And the girl knew it.

"_Maia! She's here! And she's going after you next, hurry!"_

The warning hit Maia like a ton of bricks, again. She seemed to always have that kind of thing happen to her. She'd been training for a couple days now and the messages from Yuuki were gaining in location. She was getting closer, which meant that Zare was also gaining on her. She had to get the hang of this fast. More importantly, she had to gain control over Rubi soon.

"Kiba," Maia called out to him. He rushed to her side a second later. "Zare is almost here, we've got to hurry. She seems to have wounded Yuuki somehow." She explained. Kiba nodded and pulled Maia into an embrace. He needed to feel her in his arms. The past couple days they'd been separated due to her training. He needed to know she was still his. Kissing the top of her head, Kiba closed his eyes. He'd missed this girl.

"It's alright, she'll be fine," Kiba told her. He pulled away a little, enough to lift Maia's chin up to look her in the eye. Giving her a smile, Kiba leaned in and kissed Maia. He hadn't kissed her in days. But this wasn't just any kiss. No, this kiss was so much more than all the others. It held a passion they hadn't shared in quite some time. Maia's lips trembled as they kissed. She missed this. She missed him. Things had gotten so messed up lately. And with Akamaru asleep, now was the perfect time to kiss him like this.

The fight with Zare was dragging on and proving to be quite the nuisance. Neji and Yuuki were fighting side by side now, trying to defeat the super genius ten year old. It was difficult to say the least. Especially with Yuuki having been wounded again. But this time around she had Sapphire's presence already summoned, just not in control. Neji tried to stop Yuuki from fighting but he couldn't. She was too dedicated to protect her best friend.

"Poor Yuuki," Zare intoned. "What's it like to know you won't be able to save the only person you've ever loved?" she asked. Yuuki's face turned red as she glared at the younger girl. She would save her, she would protect her. No matter if it cost her everything.

"You're wrong," Yuuki said, her voice low. "I will not fail!" clapping her hands together, Yuuki called out. "Fifth division! Shadow Fire!" in one fluid motion, Yuuki spread her arms out parallel to the ground and blew black flames from her mouth. Zare's eyes widened at this new technique. She had not been briefed on this. Crying out as the flames engulfed her, Zare tried to escape the flames.

Neji watched as the girl seemingly burned. What the hell had that been? He'd never heard of this technique.

"Shadow fire. It's a jutsu known only by those who are hosts of the spirits of the rose. Without Sapphire, I would not know that jutsu," Yuuki explained. Neji nodded, feeling useless. He wasn't doing anything to help her. Then again, he didn't really think she needed help. The girl was a lot like Naruto. Hard headed and willing to do anything for those she loved. And it seemed that she only loved Maia. Shoving the feelings of hurt behind him, Neji stood on the sidelines, ready to help Yuuki if the need showed itself.

Night was falling fast and Maia found herself incapable of thinking of anything but the fight between Yuuki and Zare. It was apparent to her that Rime, the other twin was dead. And now, Zare was seeking revenge. All Maia could think about was Yuuki's well-being.

"Kiba," she began. "I need to go to her. I've got to help her. Especially now that I know how to control Rubi," Maia said quietly. She needed to protect her best friend. She'd never had one of those before, at least not one other than Kiba. Feeling herself be pulled into his arms, Maia smiled. It was clear to the Inuzuka that Maia cared for this girl.

"Then let's go,"

Skin and bone met hard wood as Yuuki made contact with a tree. This fight was getting to be too much for her, she'd had the upper hand for some time and then somehow it'd switched over to Zare. Neji wasn't stepping in now; he must've had a hell of a lot of faith in her. Yuuki supposed that was a good thing. Someone had to, right? Zare stepped closer to Yuuki and slammed her foot down on her chest, causing the air to be ripped from her lungs. Yuuki coughed, leaving trace amounts of blood on the corners of her mouth.

"You will feel the pain my sister felt when she died," Zare growled. Yuuki smirked at this comment. Straining, she managed to sit up a little bit.

"You want to know something brat?" she asked her. "My sapphire chakra, it doesn't cause pain when it poisons. Sapphire embodies love. Your sister, your precious sibling that you lost, died with the utmost happy of feelings," Yuuki spat out. Glaring up at the ten year old, Yuuki waited for her next move; groaning when it was her foot making contact with her jaw.

"You will die North. You will die and I will avenge my sister!" hurling a kunai at the spirit host, Zare watched with satisfaction as Yuuki was unable to move.

"_I love you,"_

Maia felt that she was going to be late. Somewhere deep down she knew it, she would miss her chance to save Yuuki. She willed her feet to move faster. Maia had to get there in time. This was not going to end well. Not at all. Though, it was good that she wasn't very far from the village when she sent the warning. She had to get there on time. She just had to.

Thankfully it didn't take very long for Maia to show up. In a whirlwind of speed, she deflected the kunai that was about to hit Yuuki and was immediately on the defense.

"Thanks for all the fuckin' help Neji!" Maia yelled, anger seeping into her voice. Neji had decided long ago that this was not his fight. If he interfered it would do more to hurt Yuuki's pride than it would to help her. Power radiated off of Maia as she stood before her best friend. She watched through her peripheral as Kiba went to stand by Neji's side and nodded to him. Kiba knew that this was her fight.

Yuuki looked up at the beauty before her. She'd come for her. She'd come to help her, just as Yuuki had done.

"Maia," Yuuki began her voice weak from exhaust.

"Don't speak Yuuki, please. Don't waste your energy." A sinister chuckle came from Zare, sending a chill down Maia's spine.

"So you came to her rescue. A pity that the both of you would end this way," the ten year old may have been just that, but she was menacing as well. Maia glared harder at the shorter girl. She was nothing but talk from what she could gather. Then again, Maia didn't know much about the girl.

"You should be the one that's pitied you spoiled brat!" Maia screamed this and the charged the girl, biting her thumb. She would use Akiha to bring this girl down. "Summoning jutsu!" she yelled. "Akiha!" with that said, Maia disappeared from view. This was her favorite part about Akiha. It gave her killer speed. Not to mention, you mix this with Rubi, and she was deadly.

Zare tried to focus on Maia's chakra signature, but there were too many in the surrounding area. Two of them seemed to be hers and they were coming from different areas. One was heading toward her and fast. The other was stationary in one location. It wasn't until she realized what was going on that she realized there was a blade heading her way. And it was shrouded in black chakra. Eyes widening, Zare jumped out of the way last second. Now, she was face to face with Maia.

"Bitch," Zare spat. She had tried to get her the same way that ended Rime. Maia smirked at the girl.

"You think you can pass judgment on someone you don't even know and I'm the bitch? Think again brat," Maia's anger knew no bounds at this point. She was full of energy and ready to kill. She would defeat this shrimpette, if it was the last thing she did. "You Zare Matsumoto, think you're oh so righteous. You feel that you have the power to kill just because you were given an assignment. Just because your boss told you to. Just because your petty sister died by Yuuki's hands," Maia said, her voice void of all concern for the girl's feelings.

"Shut up!" Zare screamed. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to be overcome with emotion, but she couldn't help herself. Rime had been the only person in her entire life to care about her. She'd been the only one to understand her. They were twins, sisters. She needed her. Not caring about the black chakra that was currently choking the air out of her, Zare threw punch after punch at Maia.

"She died because of you! You weren't able to protect her! Yuuki was only doing what you're doing now! She was defending me! Defending my right to live! And here you are! Fighting against the people that killed your sister all because you were too weak to help her yourself!" Maia yelled, carefully dodging each punch, her blade shrouded in black chakra.

"I said shut up!" Zare sobbed, throwing blind punches now. Maia took this opportunity to send her foot into Zare's stomach, throwing her backward through the air. She slammed into the tree trunk behind her and groaned. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

"You're nothing but a sorry excuse of a human being. And now you try to hurt the one person who loved me from the start, who understood! You of all people should know that pain! So why Zare Matsumoto! Why do you wish that excruciating pain on someone else!" Maia kicked her again, raising her blade above her head. "If this blade doesn't kill you, the toxins from Rubi's chakra will," Maia said quietly. Thrusting her sword down, she impaled Zare through the stomach. She made sure not to hit any major organs. Pulling her blade back out, Maia kneeled before the ten year old. Whispering into her ear, Maia found herself developing a cruel smirk. "And trust me, you won't feel the pleasure your sister felt when she died,"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. I'm not going to say FIN, because this will be continued in Soul Rush, but there's gonna be a time skip. So be warned about that. I love you guys who have stuck around until this chapter and to those of you who have reviewed, you guys rock! I love you! Until the next story!<strong>

**XOXO, Alaska  
><strong>


End file.
